Oh My Goddess: Mortality
by Jacobs
Summary: A goddess in hiding, a girl searching for home, a community cut off by fear... As the life of Keiichi Morisato fades Belldandy must attempt what no goddess in a thousand years had done - cross the black waters of mortality. Book 2 of the OMGTerran series continues the story begun in The Twilight Hour to give the next chapter in the lives of the Morisato household. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**. . . **

**MORTALITY**

Book 2 of the OMG Terran series Arc

by

Samuel Jacobs

**. . .**

**Contents:**

Chapter 1. Expectations . . . . . . . . . . . 1

Chapter 2. The Black Lake . . . . . . . . 20

Chapter 3. Caves of Mt. Omine . . . . . 48

Chapter 4. Northern Light . . . . . . . . . 60

Chapter 5. Keiichi Morisato . . . . . . . . 77

_. . . _

_* _The world we inhabit is a difficult one in which to find true beauty. But within the realm of the mind, the domain of thought can bring forth a paradise bounded only by imagination. It is a power allowing the deepest freedom, armor which allows survival in even the bleakest of landscapes; truly a vanguard against the vicissitudes of humanity . . .

_ - Hild, _ the first power

. . .

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. No attempt is made to state otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**Expectations**_

Keiichi continued to creep down the hallway, "_It's after midnight why am I doing this?_" he thought putting his hand to his heart once more attempting to quell its pace_. _He stopped listening, but the late summer air remained perfectly still outside. _What am I going to I say if I'm caught here, coming to a girl's room under cover of darkness?_ There was certainly no reasonable explanation he could offer to Skuld, or even Belldandy for that matter if they saw him. It was just . . . well he wanted to see her. _Was that so unreasonable?_ After all, they'd been through a lot the past year. Why should he be afraid to visit her in his own home? Hadn't their relationship gone at least that far? _If that's true why are you so concerned? Why do you check on her when everyone's asleep? _He knelt down at her doorway_. What difference does it make what everyone thinks - including my own sister? "_I don't care," he muttered._ Then why do you think about it so much? Is it because there's truth in their words? Don't the last few months feel as though things have been slipping backwards? After all, she no longer falls asleep in your arms -. _"Stop. Stop it! I just want to see her that's all," he hissed. Pushing open the door he saw her, resting comfortably on her own small futon, head turned to the side, hands tugging the printed covers gently around herself. Carefully he followed the pattern of her soft breathing. _Bell I love you so . . ._

. . .

Far away under the cedar canopy Urd rolled over in her own framed bed. "Tai?" she called sleepily. _Gone_. _ Where is he off to now?_ There seemed to be no end of things which took him away from this place these days. Struggling up against the morning light she pulled over her nightgown, pushing her way out the sliding door to the weathered wooden deck overlooking the surrounding forest below. From beyond the railing she eyed the embankment forty feet below, the sloping earth leading down a hundred yards to the stream bed below. A shake of her hair and she was over, dropping to the loose soil sliding freely down the slope. Reaching the small stream she followed its meandering course through the pines as it passed along the eastern confines of the old dojo she currently called home. "Well, let's see if any of my fans are up yet today -," she muttered crossing the fallen tree serving as an impromptu footpath to the far side of the stream. Sure enough within minutes of her arrival small heads began to appear from behind rocks and around the edges of surrounding trees, as one by one the neighborhood children took note of her. As she had almost every other day that month she pretended to pay them no mind, swinging around the base of the tree beginning in song:

_If I were a boy - even just for a day, _

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning,_

_throw on what I wanted n' go. . ."_

She swept back around the tree continuing,

_Drink beer with the guys - and chase after girls,_

_I'd get with who I wanted, and I'd never get confronted for it_

_-'cause they'd stick up for me_ . . .

Jumping to the flat stones lying on and about the stream she crossed to the other side continuing her performance for the poorly hidden audience;

_Oh if I were a boy - I think I could understand,_

_How it feels to love a girl, I swear I'd be a better maaan!_

She dipped back dramatically with her arms outstretched, her silvery hair thrown back, dancing without care through the thicket of trees. For in these days Urd was happy - and it showed. Perhaps that was why she cared so little about how she appeared in front of these children. The echo of the goddess's voice soon brought out half a dozen more over the far embankment. Down they came, if for no other reason than to see what the mysterious stranger who had appeared in their midst would offer today, a form of free entertainment that never failed to disappoint.

_I'd put myself first - and make the rules as I go,_

_'cause I know that she'd be faithful, _

_waiting for me to come home - to come Home!_

With each moment her gestures became more and more exaggerated, sweeping through the clusters of children who ran squealing for safety at her approach.

High above on dojo's main steps, Naru looked down at the scene silently, watching as the scantily clad woman continued cavorting across the wet stones. Crossing her arms she leaned against one of the dojo's mighty oak pillars shaking her head. It wasn't so much she had any _particular_ problem with the woman. She seemed likable enough. Takumi was obviously infatuated with her. It was just, well . . ._ was she really good enough for him?_ _For her Taku-chan?_ There was something about her, something that just didn't seem quite - _proper_. No, it wasn't just that. It was her rather ostentatious lack of what one might call humility. _That was it_, she thought._ It's her almost conceited sense of self-assurance I find somehow irksome._ Yet deep down she knew the real problem was Takumi. Time had taught her that he was every bit as stubborn as this '_Urd_' appeared to be. And so it seemed prudent to act cautiously for the time being in any attempt to change the current situation. She looked back to the ravine. _Really, __dancing like that in front of children?__ What would the neighbors say?__ And why on earth is she talking about a boy?!_

Above her on the roof, a pool of rainwater suddenly sprang to life as the form of Skuld emerged. Quietly she crept up lying on her stomach at the roof's edge, hiding quietly beneath the cool pine branches monitoring her older sister's performance in the ravine below. "She thinks she's so great," scowled Skuld.

At that moment Urd's voice reached its crescendo as she jumped gracefully in the air. "_Oh if I were a –WAAAAA - Splash!" _she cried slipping over the stone and into the icy shallows of the up from the waters an instant later she leapt to the shore shivering like an angry cat suspiciously eyeing the ground around her. Cursing she flung off the frigid wet nightgown, tossing it casually aside on the nearest tree as she sputtered to push back her wet mane of hair. Every child froze in silent awe as she began her slow naked ascent back to the dojo.

"_GAAAH!"_ spat Naru catching sight of her, running down the stairs and out the school's lower level bathrobe in hand. _"Urd!" _she cried.

Urd looked up at the old woman blankly continuing to climb. "Oh It's alright Naru -," she said misunderstanding the woman's wide-eyed look of concern. "Children need to observe perfection if they're ever to truly understand it."

She fumed throwing the bathrobe over her, fervently hoping none of the young visitors would think to relay the day's events to their parents that evening.

"_What the hell is wrong with you perv!"_ came the sudden shout from above. Both Naru and Urd flinched at the sound, looking for its source. Spotting her Urd's eyes narrowed.

"Little girl come down here this instant!" Naru shouted, also spotting the girl at the roof's edge.

"_Yes little girl_ . . . come down here . . . _before you get_ _hurt,"_ Urd echoed behind her maliciously.

"_Aaaaah -,"_ Skuld whimpered drawing away.

"Oh look Naru she's scared. Don't worry though, _I'll_ get her down. I'm good atremoving_ pests_," she muttered raising her hands. "Oh she might be a little _scorched_ when I'm done, but not so much you won't -," she stopped turning toward the road.

"What is it?" asked Naru.

"_They're coming,"_ Urd replied heading to the main the road. By the time Naru was beside her they could see there were more than a dozen of them, each dressed in identical black and white uniforms bows in hand. At their head Takumi and two others walked slowly side by side. None of them seemed very talkative.

"Back from morning practice early?" Urd asked straightening the edges of her newly acquired but fraying bathrobe.

Takumi brightened spotting her. "_Hey_," he breathed stepping to her, in no small part to block her from view of the many eager eyes behind him. He shook his head taking in her appearance. "What was it today?"

"Little pest control problem. But don't worry, I'll have it under control out soon enough. _Oh what a beautiful bow!"_ she said taking the instrument from his hands. Behind her Naru stiffened.

Takumi nodded exchanging a wordless glance with her, one which by now she knew well: _we'll talk about it later goddess._

He turned formally acknowledging the archers, all of whom appeared to be in their late teens to early twenties. "Thank you for the lesson," he said with deepest respect. "You do honor to your late teacher." Retrieving the bow he continued toward the dojo's main entrance as Naru shot the two in front a quick glance; both of whom appeared to looked back apologetically. Takumi feigned ignorance calling behind him, _"Naru, _I wonder if you would be so kind as to return this to its proper place," he said reverently extending the bow. "It has had enough fresh air for one day I think."

"_Of course,"_ she said shooting another accusatory glance at the group. "Why don't you come inside and sit down? I've made some breakfast."

"_Good I'm starved_," exclaimed Urd. But a pleading look from Takumi told her it would just be the two of them this morning.

"_Hah!_ Looks like you're not getting anything Urd _– because you're a loser,"_ Skuld taunted from the rooftop.

"Oh I'm getting something alright," she replied facing her.

Skuld took cover behind the closest tree branch. "You know big-sis is expecting me - _very soon!" _she shouted. "If I don't come back -."

"-She'll have one less person to cook for?" suggested Urd rolling up her sleeves.

Inside Naru and Takumi ate quietly at the small table overlooking the western ravine. "So what's going on?" she asked casually after a moment.

Takumi shrugged sipping his tea, "Seems they thought it would be a good idea to present me with Sen's bow." He did not seem pleased by the prospect.

"Well I'm sure they thought -."

"Where I wonder, would they might have gotten such an idea?"

Naru turned to stare at the twin cedars of the ravine." Maybe they believe you are the logical -."

"_I'm not,"_ he said flatly. "I told you before we would stay until things got settled. The school currently contains a number of strong students. With Ikehara arriving from Kyushu next month and Kawakami coming from Hawaii the month after that, the school will be in far superior-."

"Is this because _she_ wants to leave_? That_ _goddess_."

"-Who returned me from the underworld?" he reminded her.

"I understand. It's only natural you'd feel some sense of obligation toward her."

He sighed. "You know it's not that. The shameful fact is I love her terribly."

"I know, _the walls aren't that thick here_," Naru muttered.

"What?"

"_Nothing . . _. Look I understand. She's very beautiful. I'm just saying, are you sure she's the one?"

He smiled embarrassed, looking around as though for some form of escape. "Yes I'm sure."

"I mean there are _other_ women you know."

His eyes wandered over the ravine wishing at that moment he could fly. He loved Naru dearly, but when she took hold of an idea . . . He knew he might as well get it over with. "Such as?" he ventured.

"Oh, I don't know . . . ," she replied trying to sound as though the idea had only just occurred to her. "Well for instance . . . what about that _sister _of hers?

Takumi screwed his face up in mock horror. "Naru that's sick! What is she -_ twelve_?"

"Oh, ha, ha, you think you're so funny. You know perfectly well I'm speaking about the_ other _one. _What was her name again?"_

Takumi was fairly certain Naru knew her name, given the way she'd acted on both of the previous occasions she had visited. Nonetheless he indulged her, "Umm . . . Belldandy?"

"Ah yes, _Bell-dan-dy_. I like the sound of that name," she replied dreamily. He could tell by the look in her eyes she'd already picked out the China pattern. "You know even the trees seem brighter when she's around." For a moment she fantasized what it would be like having her as a kind of daughter-in-law. _Ah yes that would be bliss. Truly she represents everything one could hope for in a –._

"Yeah that's not going to happen -," Takumi said rudely snapping her back to reality.

"What? How to you know?!"

"She's taken."

"Oh? She's married?"

"Not exactly married, but . . ."

"Then how to you know? When Sen and I first met I was -."

"_K__iiind_ of a long story. But trust me - she's taken."

"Tersely Naru sipped her tea unwilling to yet admit defeat. "I don't see why you're so stubborn. I'm only interested in what's best for you. I mean what's so wrong with perfection? _Hey, _are you even listening to me?!" But she could tell from his expression he was not, his eyes staring down at Urd in the ravine below.

"_Nothing . . ._" he replied finally. "There's nothing wrong with perfection at all," he muttered smiling. Below them Urd continued her self-appointed task of dunking Skuld in the ice-cold waters of the stream_. "You see that? How does it feel?! How do you like it?!"_ she said pushing her under once more. "_What?"_ she shrugged catching Takumi staring down at her. "This is justice!" she shouted.

He said nothing continuing to smile, merely shaking his head as he turned away. "What were we talking about Naru?"

"_Never mind,"_ she replied stacking up the dishes. "Just take me to town!" _Well perhaps having Belldandy as a slightly more distant relation will be almost as good!_

The interloper moved her hand along the seams of the granite within the wall feeling for its energy. Around her forest continued as it always had, its waters coursing around her, the winds above whispering untold secrets. Yet she herself was motionless unmoving, distinct from the currents around her. For she was a being apart in this world and the avenues of time did not flow so simply around her. Height, weight, density, displacement, effect, causality - they all existed for her, yet within her body moved as a single confluence. After a moment she breathed once more, standing up along the edge of mountain cliff. "Yes I'm certain now, this is the logical nexus." Reaching down she passed her hands over the length of her body as the transformation slowly took hold. A moment later satisfied with the result she began her descent to the unsuspecting town below.

"Okay now that Skuld's had her bath - _hey_ where are you going?"

"Naru needs me to take her into town."

"Isn't there a bus or something around here that does that for old people?"

He looked at her tiredly. "_You_ want to take her then?"

"_Aaagh_, It's just I'm just so bored here. How long will you be?"

"Not long I promise. Then we'll do whatever you want when I come back. Just please try to stay out of trouble?"

"I make no such promise. Though I guess it _is_ about time to start blow drying Skuld -."

"_Takumi help!"_ Skuld cried making a break for the trees.

"Err, your quarry is leaving . . ."

"Don't worry I think I can catch her."

For the better part of their trip along the mountainous road into Hiraizumi Naru sat quietly. "Well at least you look better," she observed. "And there've been no more _incidents_ since you've returned."

"I told you, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"You're going to leave soon aren't you?" she said somberly staring out the window.

"You know I'll come back and look in on you frequently. I won't just go away like before. It's just that right now - ! Takumi hit the brakes just as the girl stepped into the road in front of them. As the car slid to a stop she put out her hand peering inside. Then without a word the curiously dressed girl opened the door hopping into the back seat.

"Umm - _hello?_" Naru said looking over their new guest.

The girl nodded blankly.

"Naru, perhaps it's best you get out here," suggested Takumi.

"Well, if that's what you want," she replied hesitantly.

"I think so yes."

The girl closed her eyes relaxing.

Naru was almost out the door before turning back, "You know I was talking about the _older_ sister before right?"

"Don't worry Naru. I suspect she's a bit older than she appears."

With Naru still frowning, he departed as the girl opened her eyes.

"Hello Kitty backpack . . . _really_?" he said looking her over.

"I'll assume that's some sort of insult regarding the way I'm dressed," replied the girl staring calmly out the window.

"Yeah and for future reference most girls your age don't have that hair color."

"_Fascinating_. Now drive."

"Where to?"

"That way. Out of town."

He turned back nervously. Not all his prior encounters with the Valkyrie had turned out terribly well. Soon however it appeared they had reached their destination.

"Stop," she said.

"Why? What is it you want from me?"

She turned the ring on her forefinger "What I want is simple. _I want to talk to you."_

"About what? Why me? Aren't you supposed to be out fighting evil right now or something?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I want you to tell me everything concerning the cavern you and Sorano found that night."

"Didn't you guys already go over that place with a fine tooth comb?"

"Not there. The other location. The place where you found. . . _Abyss_. And I want you to tell me everything, _everything_ about the events that led you there." He could see the Valkyrie's eyes were now alive with a fearsome intensity. A feature he'd seen once before and which made his very soul shiver.

"Young lady are you alright?" the voice behind them asked suddenly.

"Huh - what?" said Lind turning to face the car now parked across from them on the road. "I'm fine," she replied puzzled. Beside her Takumi began to blush.

"Are you sure?" the passerby persisted.

She turned to Takumi irritated. "Why doesn't he understand me?"

"It's just that people don't normally see a person my age out here on an isolated mountain road with a, umm schoolgirl," he whispered. "It just doesn't look right."

The Valkyrie considered this. "Alright then, let's go deeper into the woods to finish our conversation," she said pulling along.

"Yeah I - don't really think that's going to help the situation much," he complained following her.

. . .

When he returned home that afternoon, Takumi found Urd napping on the bed. Gently he kissed the back of her neck. _"Hey you -."_

Urd stretched. _"Who are you? _You'd better get out of here before my guy comes home. Not that there's much danger of that these days," she replied coolly. "He never seems to be around," she said tilting her head back to him.

"_Hey! W_hat kind of greeting is that? I guess I won't tell you about the supernatural visitor I had today then," he said dropping beside her.

She rolled over facing him. "Who? Was it the kami of boredom?_ Because I'm pretty sure that guy lives around here." _

"Lind actually. She caught me when I was dropping off Naru in town. In a schoolgirl outfit no less."

"Oh shut up! _She did not!"_

"Hello kitty backpack and everything."

"_Now I know you're lying!"_

"It's true. Ask Naru if you don't believe me. Oh and by the way she invited us to dinner at her house tomorrow."

Urd's eyebrow twitched. "Tai it's over 5 miles to Takkoku no Iwaya from here. Another mile to her house . . ."

"You're right - a pretty far distance for someone like you," he said smacking her bottom.

"_Hah!_ Look, it's just that I don't need another lesson in - well frankly anything from that woman."

_"I know_," he pleaded kneeling in front of her. "And for the hundredth time thank you for putting up with all this. I know it's been difficult."

"So what did choppy want?"

"All kinds of things actually. Information about where I found the weapon, what the chamber looked like when we entered. Everything. It was kind of weird."

"Why did she want to know?"

"I have no idea and I no desire to find out. By the way what happened to Skuld?"

"I sent her back."

"Why did she come in the first place? Oh don't tell me _- she missed you!"_

She pushed him to the bed. "Hardly. Bell sent her. Something about a beach party for Whirlwind. _Near Shirosaki beach._ You _do_ remember where that is don't you?"

"Umm yeah, seems to ring a bell," he replied sheepishly.

"Good. Because there's a rumor going around that that's close to where we _really_ live.

"I told you before Urd this will all be over soon."

"Uh-huh," she said suspiciously.

"And for the time being we seem to have the place all to ourselves.

"I noticed that."

"When is this party anyway?"

"Four days time."

. . .

Under the shelter of the evening sky Takumi made his way down through the rustling fields of sugarcane to the bleached ruins of the coral hewn church. From there he walked the abandoned dirt road until reaching the protection of the trees standing guard along the dark volcanic sands of the ancient beach. Kneeling at the water's edge he stretched out his hands to the cool saltwater, trying hard to remember the last time he had visited this place. Silently he searched the endless expanse of ocean before him until the sound of footsteps roused him from his thoughts.

"What are you looking for out there?" whispered the shadow from the trees.

"_Urd! _But how -?"

The shadow pressed a finger to his lips pulling him into the soft sand, their hushed voices soon buried in the echoes of the surrounding sea.

. . .

As morning filtered in through the trees Takumi flopped over happily in bed. "Urd I had the most wonderful dream last night!"

"I know. After all I was there."

"What?! You mean you were _in_ my dream?"

"_Something like that."_

His brow furrowed.

"What?! How else am I supposed to I know what you're thinking?"

"Right, because _asking_ would be terrible . . ."

"I find that method unreliable when it comes to men."

"You know I wonder about you goddesses sometimes," he said pulling the sheet around him, suddenly feeling rather exposed. "Is that behavior even _legal_ where you're from?"

"Honestly you sound like Bell sometimes -."

"Yeah I thought so. Then you know -."

"That you go there sometimes? Yes I've known for a while now. But where _is it_ exactly?"

"Just a place, an island in the Pacific where I used to live - a long time ago."

"What is it you were looking for out there?"

"I didn't know it at the time but - _you_."

"_Good early morning answer!" _she said throwing her arms around him.

. . .

"_What is it? _Are you all right?" asked the voice in the dark.

_"I'm fine_. Go back to sleep. I just need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk."

"At this hour?"

"I'll be back soon," Lind replied closing the inner door to her room, the closest thing she could call home. Alone in the corridor now she walked the darkened passages of the Valkyrie subsection of Yggdrasil until at last reaching its primary sanctum. Entering the unlit room she approached the looming statue, hands moving over the familiar folds of its marble cloak draped about the base. To be certain it had been an adjustment, her coming here as she had so long ago. But she was not unhappy with her life. There were many things about the citadel she liked, the comrades she'd come to know, the cozy confines of her own small room, and the ideals the city inspired. Yet despite all this there were times when the loneliness seemed to overwhelm her, dark spaces inside where no words could reach. So many things had changed since she'd first arrived. So many things forgotten, or left alone for too long. Too many nights lately she had awakened listening to their echo. "The time has come to reconcile the past," she said finally gazing up at the statue over her in the darkness. Reverently she knelt for several more minutes before rising to exit.

The trainee straightened at the sound of approaching footsteps in the corridor. Within moments at the end of the great hall she saw the unmistakable shape of a Valkyrie approaching. _Relax, even though it's your first evening there's nothing to be nervous about. No emergency has been called so it's not like she'll need anything complicated. Not at this hour anyway. In fact she might just be here to -._

"Miss?"

"Yes!" squeaked the blonde jerking up.

"I wish to speak to a member of the council," the warrior informed her.

"Certainly. To umm, which councilor would you like to speak?" she asked bringing up the harmonic index.

"Given that I am tasked with coordinating defense of this facility perhaps it is best I speak to someone in a senior position," she replied.

The goddess's finger slowed halfway down the page. "Defense of this facility? But only . . ._ Oh my god it's Lind! It has to be. The One Wing she's standing right in front of me! She's probably killed more people than are on this floor right now! Oh why oh why did I have to choose a career in councilor relations? I could have gone into city planning or the Earth Help Center or -_

"Miss is everything alright?" said the Valkyrie peering down at the quivering goddess.

"Me? Umm, well, I'm just . . . a little . . . new to all this," she said apologetically.

Lind smiled in spite of herself. "It's alright," she said taking up position along one of the massive bas relief on the far side of the hallway. "We all had to start out sometime."

"Sure," nodded the blond perhaps a bit too vigorously. "But I'll bet you didn't have someone like _you_ on your first day."

"No," admitted Lind. _Someone far worse . . . ,_ she thought.

"Aaaah!" the councilor squealed as a light atop her console suddenly beeped. "Okay let me see, that's on the upper left panel so it means . . ."

"_It's Odin_," Lind replied solemnly.

"It is?! I mean that one's never blinked before so -."

"I'd better go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting," she said pressing her weight against the massive inner doors. Entering she immediately felt the weight of his eyes upon her.

. . .

"Good to see you commander," Odin nodded coming into the light.

_I wonder what that means_. The depths of his voice seemed to reverberate within her. "Thank you for seeing me."

"What is it I can do for you?" he asked politely.

"Rest," she replied simply. "And time . . . to think."

"About what?"

Her eyes followed him.

"I see. And when would you like this -."

"_Immediately_," she replied.

. . .

"You think it wise to grant this request?" questioned the counselor, standing now with several others along the second tier of the high council chamber. Odin paused looking out over the lower reaches of the city, a city which in his youth he had helped build considering his answer. "I believe it is necessary," he said finally. "She has been a Valkyrie for many years and achieved much. But all warriors develop wounds in time. Some on the outside . . . others less visible. It's important such things be allowed to heal properly. In the end I do not think her request is unreasonable."

To his left Vili spoke, "It is the manner of this healing which concerns me. Do you really think it best for her to - _reflect_ upon these events?"

"I do not think it is for us to say," replied Odin.

"Sending her off on her own could strengthen _unhelpful_ tendencies within her."

"And could expose her to other dangers as well, yes I am well aware. But Lind has proven herself a hundred times over. Therefore I think we should grant her request whatever the cost."

Above him Ve now spoke. "I understand your view," he said sympathetically. "We all know how your wife felt about her."

Odin seemed tired, leaning on his staff. "_My wife_ . . . her opinion is not at issue here. How we treat those whom serve us is. Unless there are any formal objections I would ask that her leave be approved."

"Who would take her place during such an absence?"

"Prima's team would assume primary responsibilities within the citadel. She's an experienced commander and more than capable. The demon realm has been relatively quiet recently. Now would appear to be a good time to make such a transition." After several moments of additional discussion they were all in agreement. As the members of the council filed out Vili leaned forward. "I hope you know what you're doing _Wotan_. This could prove very risky," he cautioned

Odin nodded looking down upon river flowing through the Eastern part of the city. Taking up his staff he eyed the flickering fibers held within its core. "You have no idea," he said following the pulse of one fiber intently.

. . .

"But why are you leaving now?" Chrono demanded for the third time trying to keep pace with her taller companion.

"It's just a short trip Tio. Nothing to worry about," Lind replied ascending to the platform with half a dozen other Valkyries and several administrative staff at her side.

"The outfit's just plain weird," observed Rota, looking over the denim jacket and ripped jeans her commander now wore.

"This is how wanderers dress these days . . . apparently," she replied shouldering her pack.

"Yeah, hobo wanderers," Peorth called as they reached the upper deck. "I can see now I'm going to lose my bet as to whether you're going down there to meet a guy," she mused releasing the primary gateway interlock allowing her to leave. "When will you return?" pressed Chrono.

"Soon. In our time not long at all."

"Well who will take -."

"Prima's team will assume responsibility while I'm away.

A groan arose from the group.

"_Great_," muttered Pruor.

_"Team B,_" added Pogn.

"Are we being demoted?" asked Rota.

"What? No of course not!" she frowned shooing them off the platform . "I told you I requested a break for all of us. Just consider it a kind of vacation."

"And if something comes up during this 'vacation' they can't handle?" asked Sigrun, her second in command.

"In that event you will assemble, but only if you're asked to do so. Otherwise I expect to see you all frolicking - happily."

There was another groan from the group.

"Well I guess that about covers it -."

"Not quite," whispered Chrono tugging at her sleeve as she reached the outer seal. "Looks like someone else has come to see you off."

"Prima!" Lind nodded formally, extending her hand.

"Don't worry about a thing," said the green-eyed Valkyrie assuredly returning the greeting. "You know I won't let anything slip while you're away."

The Valkyrie commander smiled as the two subtly tightened their grip. "Of course," Lind replied. "But should you need any assistance while I'm away know that my team is always ready."

"Kind of you commander. But I think you'll find my team more than capable."

"Okay time to go then . . . I guess," Chrono observed noticing their handshake had gone on for an uncomfortably long period.

"Have a good trip commander. Don't let any demons, past or present, get you while you're away," Prima smiled releasing her."

Lind nodded politely, raising her hand to her team before disappearing through the portal.

As Prima too now departed Sigrun motioned for the team to approach. "Rota, Mist, stay close - just in case," she said straightening her cloak.

"Should I follow her?" said Mist looking to the portal.

"As if you could -," teased Rota.

"I seem to be able to sneak up on you easily enough when it suits me," she jibed.

"I . . . let you do that - to make you feel better about yourself," she quipped waving her arms."

"I doubt Lind needs our help," Sigrun replied pushing them forward off the terrace. "For now just rest - and stay out of trouble."

"Exactly what I had in mind," replied Pruor. "Stay out and - something about trouble?

Sigrun reached for the Valkyrie to her left, "Pogn you're the youngest of the group - which in this case means you're probably the one most likely to act like an adult. Watch them Pog. Watch them like a hawk!"

"Don't you mean an eaglet?" Pruor laughed grabbing Pogn and dragging her away with the others.

. . .

The tranquil pools of the remote atoll were truly magnificent, as was the larger lagoon beyond. Even the lush volcanic slopes in the distance possessed a haunting beauty on this outpost, a thousand miles beyond the nearest human settlement. It was all as she had said it would be, removed of the polluting influences of man the natural world was truly a thing of beauty. And yet as she crouched now on the white sands beyond the palms Mara was still ill at ease. Every few minutes she looked behind her, scanning the jungle suspiciously before returning her gaze to the waters of the lagoon. "What's she doing now?" Mara growled raising her head.

"What, you want me to go check again?" hissed the demon at her side.

"Never mind," she muttered turning her back leaning against the nearest palm tree. She tried once more to soothe the knot in her stomach. What is all this? It's not like her. She's too quiet; melancholy somehow, she thought. Indeed over the past few weeks Hild had seemed somehow different. She had spent hours floating in the tranquil waters of the lagoon as though lost in thought indifferent to those around her. A sudden splash awoke Mara from her reverie as up from the depths came the nude form of the ruler of demonkind herself. Shaking the water from her Hild casually took one of the towels quickly offered her by the dozen or so demons standing in attendance whom had accompanied her to this remote sanctuary.

"Shall we prepare something?" asked one.

Hild shook her head dragging the towel across her lean torso walking off down the beach.

"Mara come with me will you?" she after some time over her shoulder.

_Damn it! Why is it always me?_ she thought sullenly. Following at a respectful distance she saw Hild's eyes move skyward, pensively studying the heavens as though trying to gauge some hidden aspect of their design. Eventually she turned her attention to the distant volcanic slopes behind them. "I suppose that's how it must be. . .," she muttered finally. "I've searched every possibility, but I see no other alternative. Pity. Mara?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to collect something for me."

"What?" she asked warily.

"A group of three shadow spirits. Each should be well versed in - their art."

"Shadow spirits? Why? They're not very . . . durable. If it's for an assault I could find those much more -."

"Are you questioning me?" Hild asked continuing to gaze at the distant smoldering peak.

"No of course not Lady Hild!"

"Good. What they lack in resilience they will more than make up for in stealth. Yes, they will be very difficult to detect - even for an expert," she mused. "Oh and Mara one more thing. Make sure -."

"Squawk!"

Her eyebrow arched spotting the gull circling above.

"Where was I? Ah yes, make sure that they all -."

"Squawk"

The demon queen snapped her fingers as the bird instantly exploded. While the feather and ash drifted down in the late afternoon breeze she continued, "- experienced with Blue Feng."

"Blue Feng?" Mara echoed fearfully.

"Mmm? Yes that's right," she said reaching aside for an orchid to place in her hair.

"Of course Lady Hild . . . right away," she bowed rushing to rejoin the group.

"Oh and Mara-," Hild called, "suddenly I have a taste for chicken," she said smiling maliciously at the heavens.

"Err - right," she nodded treading her way up the beach.

_Blue Feng_, she thought. Of course she knew all about the ancient angelic poison. Its application normally resulted in a period of paralysis for those unfortunate enough to come in contact with it. But it also carried another more insidious property. For those previously exposed_, re-exposure_ resulted in a far more catastrophic effect, placing the victim into a state of irreversible coma. Since it did not technically _kill_ its target its use was not strictly speaking illegal. But the grim nature of the living death it imposed had never the less discouraged its use for many years. And it was this which Mara now pondered. _Hild y__ou've just told me who we're going to strike. _ After all, she had been there the day her friend's sister had been struck the first time.

. . .

End chapter 1: For full story search 'omgterran' web , 'twilight hour', 'mortality'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**The Black Lake**_

_Y__aaaa!"_ Keiichi cried jumping after the table cloth as the wind carried it from his hands. Twenty feet ahead of him Belldandy stepped up atop the table intercepting it, deftly plucking it from the air. "Come here you," she said encouragingly, gently dragging it down and over the far end of the table.

"Graceful, so graceful," sighed Hasegawa dragging the large cooler of beer through the sand to the large cluster of tables at the sheltered end of the cove.

"You're not the only one who thinks so apparently," chimed Chihiro, looking on as half a dozen male members of the Nekomi Tech Auto Club admired Belldandy's form as it were retrieving the object.

"Hey what are you looking at?!" Keiichi scowled spotting them.

_"_Nothin'" Tamiya replied turning away with several others.

"_Yeah that's right nothing -,"_ Keiichi said turning back to the supplies.

"Maybe they thought someone should take in the view . . . since they know you're not," Megumi said playfully.

"Well I'm busy - doing stuff here," he explained embarrassed.

"Well maybe you should get busy doing some stuff over there," she teased tugging him. "Some of them might get to thinking they can do a better job than you can."

"Oh be quiet Megumi. You don't know how we are when we're alone."

"No but I can pretty much guess," she replied reaching for a beer.

"Why are you giving me such grief all of the sudden?"

"All of the sudden?" Keiichi it's been -."

"I don't need to be looking at her every second. There are things which need doing here."

"_Darn right!_ That's _exactly_ where your eyes better be mister!" said a small voice behind them. "Because we still have a lot of stuff to move!"

Keiichi scanned the horizon. "Hey Skuld isn't that Sentaro I see over there?" he said pointing down the beach.

"Is it? Oh it is! _Sentaro_," she shouted sprinting away. Soon the two were kicking water at each other along the surf.

"I'm just saying," Megumi persisted. "People think -."

"I don't care what people think! Seriously go bother someone else."

"_Geez _I'm just trying to help! Don't come crying to me when-."

"I won't!"

"_Fine!"_ she bellowed stalking off.

_Thank goodness_. _Now if everyone else will just get here, _he thought. For the tenth time that day he looked to the dunes east of him. _Why do I keep doing that? Well, because I miss her. I miss Urd. God is that weird to say? I don't know why, but I do. It's not the same without her around. _

. . .

On the other side of the growing assemblage of tents, tables, fires and assorted groceries attending one end of Shirosaki Kaigen beach, Belldandy too was watching the coast. It had been a long time, more than three months and she was anxious to see her sister.

"_Give me that_ - we're not eating that yet!" cried Chihiro next to her grabbing Tamiya as he attempted to open yet another platter of food.

"It's alright I made plenty," Belldandy offered as Chihiro dropped him into a headlock.

"That's not the point. If you don't train these guys properly they'll never learn. Just look at them. They're an embarrassment!'

Belldandy smiled continuing to put out food. Then she felt it. Turning she saw two figures making their way over the dunes toward the encampment. As they approached she heard the raised voices.

"Oh come on Urd you're being unreasonable!"

Urd marched on ahead unmoved, arms crossed as though holding back tears.

"Urd, what's the matter?!" Belldandy said rushing up to her. "Takumi - _oh I just can't say it!"_ she choked, lip quivering dramatically.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted in defense tossing up his arms.

"What's going on?" asked Keiichi.

"Keiichi I'm glad you're here. I need to tell you something regarding goddesses. Apparently they have a tendency to be

C-R-A-Z-Y! Just thought you should know; you know in case it runs in families."

Urd glared at him angrily.

"What's this all about?" asked Bell.

"_Takumi said I was -."_

"I ASKED! _I asked if you were -. _It's not the same thing," he cried.

"-If I was OLDER THAN LIND!" she howled no longer able to contain her anguish.

"Oh . . . OH!" Belldandy breathed nodding.

"You see Keiichi: C-R-A-Z-Y."

"Well I guess from his perspective you two might appear close in age," Belldandy suggested. "

"WHAT?!"

"I just mean -."

"Yeah," added Keiichi. "I mean all three of you look _pretty_ close in age."

Belldandy's head came up. "All _three_ of us?" she asked.

"Well I mean -."

"_Ha!_ Doesn't feel good does it Bell?!"

Belldandy chewed her lip, looking down at her reflection in the nearby pool. "Well I suppose _maybe_," she said wistfully peering into the water.

"_You see what I mean!"_ cried Takumi.

Keiichi motioned for silence. "So you're saying you're _not_ close in age?" he said doing his best to try and salvage the situation.

"The truth is Lind's a bit older than we are."

"Well then how old _are you_ Urd?" questioned Takumi.

"Twenty-nine," she replied flatly.

"Well technically yes nee-san, but in earth years you'd be closer to -."

"_Twenty-nine,"_ she said firmly.

"Well even if you were twenty-nine last year, it means that this year you'd be -."

"_TWENTY-NINE!"_ Urd growled as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Yeah, twenty-nine sounds about right," nodded Takumi. "And did I mention how much younger than Lind you look?"

She huffed, eyebrow still twitching.

"Alright now that that's settled -," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"No, I'm not giving you one -," she replied, comically moving to keep her head to keep it just out of reach.

"_Aw come on Urd!"_

"No . . . _for you are evil,"_ she proclaimed looking down her nose at him.

"You know when you look at me like that I can't tell if you're wise, or just tired of seeing me."

"_Probably both,"_ she returned.

"Keiichi please tell me you have alcohol at this party," he sighed.

. . .

Alcohol it turned out was not to be a major problem at the evening's event. As the afternoon wore on those not inclined toward its use through either character or common sense (Belldandy, Keiichi, Sentaro and Skuld) soon broke away from the main group kicking a ball along the beach. After half an hour of practice Skuld assessed they were excellent, promptly putting out a challenge to the rest of the group ('_all of you who aren't so scared you'll wet your diapers,_' was her exact wording). Keiichi, still irritated over Megumi's ribbing and well aware he could outrun most of the other club members also began spoiling for a game. Before long their opponents arose - as Otaki, Tamiya, Urd and Takumi gathered to take up the challenge with Chihiro and Hasegawa as referees. Principally to irritate Skuld Urd wondered if some sort of handicap should be given to such_ an obviously _weaker team. But as the game began it soon became clear they were more than equally matched. For though Urd had power she did not necessarily possess control. Though Takumi had speed he seemed significantly lacking in game fundamentals. And Tamiya and Otaki? Their idea of the game seemed more closely related to wrestling than anything resembling soccer. And so with the rest of the club looking on with varying levels of interest, both sides prepared for battle.

"How do you want to take them?" asked Sentaro.

_"Charge!"_ shouted Skuld charging ahead down-field.

"Okay here they come. I'll take Belldandy," said Otaki.

"No, no, that's okay I can take her," replied Tamiya.

_"Well __somebody takes someone!"_ Takumi shouted as Skuld streaked through their ranks. As he moved to intercept her she passed to Sentaro. "Gotcha!" he yelled moving toward Sentaro for the kill. But Sentaro swerved quickly passing the ball between Takumi's legs only to recover it on the far side continuing on for the goal.

"_SCORE!"_ shouted Hasegawa from the far end.

"This is so much fun," Belldandy said catching up to Keiichi.

Urd found Takumi, smiling as he stood bent over panting. "Hey _Tai did you see that?_ I ask because the boy went by you so fast I was afraid you missed it. Made it look pretty easy too."

"_See what?_ That kid moves like gazelle! You never told me I'd be playing against a deer-boy!"

"Guess that's one explanation. Of course there are others - as in_ you're_ _old__! _Good thing you have someone young like me to look after you."

He smiled straightening up. "Be quiet Urd. I haven't seen _you_ do anything yet."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment to unleash my secret weapon."

"Which is?"

_"Sheer awesomeness!" _

"Yeah. Well feel free to unleash that baby anytime now . . . ," he said lining up once more.

"I suppose I'll have to. After all, I wouldn't want to let a _little_ _boy _make you look bad."

He smiled, but with a look of grim determination. "Okay new plan. _I'll_ go after Keiichi, _you_ take care of deer-boy. And as for the rest of you - _you_ _don't all need to protect Belldandy!"_

As the teams approached once more, Takumi broke for Keiichi's possession of the ball. But he soon found Keiichi to be no easy target, as out-maneuvering Takumi he broke into the clear. Less than anxious to hear another appraisal of his soccer skills from Urd, Takumi dove for Keiichi. However the instant before they collided Takumi felt himself strike the nearby benches with an awful thud.

"Timeout!" shouted Chihiro.

Tai are you okay?" Urd said coming up.

"_Urd is he okay?_" echoed Belldandy from the far side of the field.

"Yeah Bell he's okay," she nodded not bothering to check.

"_No I'm not!_ I think she intentionally cracked my ribs. I didn't know we were playing prison rules!

"Oh don't be such a baby, I'm sure she feels bad enough," Urd said pressing two fingers into his side.

_"Owww!"_

"Didn't I just say _don't_ be a baby?"

He gasped trying to lay still. "Fine. I'll get him next time."

"No you worry about the ball. _I'll_ worry about Keiichi and Bell." When play resumed Keiichi once more took possession of the ball, pushing it downfield. As Belldandy finally broke free of her defenders, Keiichi lovingly nudge the ball at her trying to include her in his attack as much as possible. For a moment they ran side by side happily enjoying the evening sky, until Keiichi suddenly tripped pouncing on Belldandy as they tumbled awkwardly on the ground.

"Oh come on Keiichi please try to control your bizarre impulses until it gets at least _a __little_ darker," Urd scolded shaking her head.

"What's going on down there?!" cried Skuld.

"_Nothing_. Just Urd trying to be funny."

"Don't blame others for your weird behavior Kei," Megumi yelled from the sidelines.

"You cheated Urd!" shouted Skuld.

"What is she talking about?" Hasegawa asked bewildered. "I . . . don't know," Takumi said shaking his head, trying to distance himself as much as possible from the coming storm.

"Hey are we going to play soccer or just watch you guys make out Morisato?" Chihiro yelled throwing the ball to Tamiya.

"You -I - we . . . _let's just play soccer!"_ Keiichi shouted scrambling up.

As Tamiya approached he passed the ball to Otaki who blasted it toward the goal. But at the last moment it took strange bounce passing wide of the mark.

"You think that's funny?" Urd scowled shooting a glance at her younger sister.

Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm," Skuld hummed happily prancing down the field toward Sentaro. She had almost reached him when she slipped, suddenly throwing her arms unreservedly around him as she went down.

"Skuld why is your face buried in Sentaro's lap?" Urd asked innocently.

Skuld flew to her feet enraged, eyes aglow as Belldandy stepped between them. "Maybe it would be more fun if we just focused on playing soccer," she suggested.

"Of course it'd be fun if we played the way you and Skuld are," retorted Urd.

"Shut up Urd! You're a big cheater," shouted Skuld.

"Let's just play," pleaded Belldandy.

"Yes - _let's play_," Keiichi echoed beside her clenching his fists.

"Alright then . . . _let's play_," Takumi replied growling.

"Is that what we're all saying now? Am I supposed to say that?" Urd asked puzzled. "

"Just get the ball," Takumi said starting to charge.

"Oh I'll get the ball alright. _And_ the little brat.

"Really? Because you're not _doing a very good job of it!"_ he shouted as Skuld and Sentaro once more raced past them.

"_Ah, yes . . ."_

Ducking her defenders Belldandy crossed behind Keiichi as Takumi turned to cut them off. To his left Urd, Skuld and Sentaro battled for control of the ball as they pressed on for the goal. Takumi couldn't quite see what happened next except Skuld now seemed to be lying face down. _"Score!"_ cried Hasegawa.

Skuld sprang to her feet. "You cheated Urd! _Again__!"_

Urd shrugged looking to the crowd. "How could that be?"

"_Because you -_ ," she fell silent knowing she could say nothing in front of them.

"Maybe she was just surprised by the strange direction the ball suddenly took," Keiichi said coming behind her.

"Oh that? It's my trick move," Urd said twirling her ankle.

"Really? Because all you did was kick the ball."

"And it bounced off her face into the goal. That's not against the rules is it?"

"Seems a bit strange -."

"Does it?" she replied turning on him. "You don't believe my trick shot? Would you like to see it again? _At close range?!"_

"Umm . . ."

"I think he does Urd," Takumi said egging her on.

"Never mind._ Let's play!"_ shouted Skuld preparing for war.

As Urd pressed forward on the field this time a small shadow quickly darted beneath her as Sentaro came up with the ball.

"_What?! _That's illegal contact!" cried Urd watching as the ball moved under Noble Scarlet's invisible influence.

"What are you talking about? _I _didn't see anything," replied Skuld. "Did anyone else see anything?" she asked of the bystanders.

"_No__!"_ they replied in unison.

"Geez Urd don't be such a poor sport," she chided her sister.

"Yeah Urd just play the game -," yowled Megumi finishing her beer.

"_Oh I'll play alright -,"_ she said as lightning suddenly burst from the sky exploding the ball.

"_What? _That's cheating!"

"What are you talking about? _I_ didn't see anything," Urd said walking away.

"_You know what you did Urd!"_

"Sentaro maybe you should go get Skuld a drink. I think she's getting delirious from dehydration."

"You did that!"

"Perhaps we should just quit before somebody gets hurt,"

suggested Belldandy.

"Yeah the weather does seem to be getting a bit . . . unpredictable," Takumi said gently nudging the ball's tattered remains. _Twenty-nine_, he noted.

"Skuld did you see that ball . . . BOOM!" yelled Sentaro running after her.

"Oh I saw it all right," she growled.

Keiichi came forward putting his arm around her. "Don't worry Skuld. They're just afraid of our power."

"Darn right!" she said brightening.

. . .

Soon after when all the campfires were lit Chihiro announced the _official_ start to the evening's activities. Before long everyone had settled into eating and drinking. At one end Belldandy gathered together with Skuld, Urd, Sentaro, Hasegawa, Chihiro and Megumi; while at the other the men sat huddled in conversation. Everyone appeared to be having a good time, everyone that is except Keiichi who had become the favorite topic of conversation for each of the self-appointed male sages, taking turns poured out their unsolicited advice concerning his love life. Advice which grew only more insistent as the evening wore on.

"Keiichi . . . it's complicated. You need to do _this_ and _that _to keep a woman happy," Tamiya counseled.

"Yeah especially _that_," Otaki nodded drunkenly.

Keiichi sat in silence frowning as the laughter spread throughout the group. "Yeah good point. Make a note of that," Tamiya said as though it represented some coherent plan. "More _that_."

"What do _any _of you know about it?!" he shouted finally.

"Look, we're just saying your kindergarten romance isn't going to hold her interest forever. Sooner or later she's going to need _a man_."

"And what am I?!" he scowled.

"A total wimp according to your sister," said one.

"Look at you dude. You haven't even taken two sips of your drink dude," counseled Tamiya. "You gotta pick up the pace man."

"_Drink, Drink, Drink_," they all now chanted.

Keiichi took several swigs against his better judgment if only to shut them up. "Well Belldandy doesn't like it when -." He knew the words were a mistake as soon as he said them. Now the comments came fast and furious.

"Listen to yourself dude!"

"Does she dress you too?"

"Man you are whipped!"

_Augh, this__ macho BS was never my style_. "You – don't understand. Tell them Takumi, you know -."

From the back of the pack Takumi's head rose, breaking his embrace with a bottle of tequila. "Don't look at me Morisato. I'm with them. If she was my woman I _definitely_ would have switched up the sleeping arrangements some time ago, if you know what I mean."

"Oh shut up. I've had enough of you - of all of you," he said picking up his drink and heading down the beach.

"_Make sure you check with Belldandy first_," shouted one.

"_What are you doing Keiichi, going over to the kids table?" _echoed another. _"At least leave the bottle here, we don't want it to get as lonely as your roommate!"_

_To hell with them_, he thought walking alone down the beach to the rocky point at the edge of the cove. _I don't need them. Haven't I helped every one of them out of a jam at least a dozen times? _He drew back another swig. _Do they think __they're__ so cool?_ "Well they're not!" he muttered taking another sip. He sat down watching the dark waters lap at his feet. _It's not as simple as they think. I wish it was but it's not. I don't know why. It just isn't._ He looked up scanning the heavens_. They're just like Bell,_ he thought. _So beautiful, so close - yet so impossibly beyond my reach_. He raised up his hand. _Like a star, no matter how hard I try can I every really -."_

"Those are planets you know," the voice behind him whispered.

He turned looking at her. "Yes, I know Urd," he muttered sullenly.

"Well on a night like this men usually -."

"I know Urd!" _God why was I so anxious to see her? She's just like all the rest!_

"Keiichi I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah well don't!" he snapped. "You help too much Urd! I don't need your help!"

Urd opened her mouth but stopped seeing the look in his eyes. "Keiichi what's the matter?" she said suddenly concerned.

"I don't know . . ." he replied shaking his head.

"_What is it?"_ she asked pulling him closer.

"_I'm losing her Urd . . ."_ he replied trying to hold back tears.

"Keiichi that's crazy!"

"No, _they're right,"_ he said lowering his head. "I'm going to lose her because . . . _I'm not good enough_ . . _. not brave enough . . . not strong enough . . ." _

"Keiichi that's not going to happen."

"_Then please tell me not to worry Urd -,"_ he sobbed leaning against her.

"_Keiichi . . ." _

. . .

Takumi relaxed continuing to listen to the murmur of the group's conversation as it floated on the evening breeze. It wasn't until he caught the flickering eyes of a certain goddess staring down at him across the campfire that a chill came over him. "I want to talk to you_ . . . now," _hissed Urd.

"About what?" he asked innocently.

"_Over_ _here_," she demanded pointing.

"What?" he shrugged coming beside her.

"Did you say something to upset Keiichi?"

"Don't you think there's a problem if I _could_ say something to upset Keiichi?"

"Yes - _with you!"_

"Urd it's no big deal. We were just, you know, giving him the business that's all."

"In case you've forgotten _tough guy_, I seem to remember _you_ being quite sensitive from time to time when we were -."

"Shhh!" he insisted blocking her from view of the rest of the group. "That stuff is private stuff - s_trictly secret stuff!_ Just between you and me!" he insisted.

"Oh, but its okay to makeKeiichifeel bad about feelings he has trouble expressing?"

"I don't know, we were just trying to help him." Even to his ears the excuse sounded feeble. The look on Urd's face only served to confirm his suspicion. "Okay maybe we were alittle mean. I'll go talk to him about it . . . _later_."

"No you won't. You've done enough damage for one night. I've told Bell to take him home. Which means we get stuck with all of_ this_ -," she said waving to the group.

He folded his arms frowning. _"__Chihiro?!" _he yelled.

Up from the sands at their left popped Chihiro now sporting a poorly woven reed hat.

"This is your party isn't it?"

"Yep,'" she replied settling back down beside Tamiya.

"_Good._ Just checking," Takumi said picking up his tequila.

. . .

Together the two beach-goers wobbled, making their way across the grounds of Tariki Hongan temple. "Let's get you to your room Keiichi," Belldandy said pushing open the front door.

"_You smell good Bell -,"_ Keiichi murmured sagging against her, his night of frustrated drinking finally taking its toll.

"You, _not so much_," she said taking him gently by the arm.

"_You_ - you put up with soooo mush from me," he said stumbling down onto the thick futon in his room.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. That you're safe -_always_," she said tucking the pillow under his head.

"You always take such good care of me no matter what I do," he muttered as much to himself as her, looking up now with unabashed admiration. The eyes that blinked back at him in the moonlight seemed particularly alluring tonight.

"Urd said it was important that I bring you home right away. That we should talk. What's the matter Keiichi?" she said bending low beside him, lighting a single candle on the small table. It wasn't a conversation Keiichi wanted to have. Not now, not with her. Not tonight. For this wasn't the image of him he wanted her to see. Weak . . . needy . . . confused. "You don't have to look after me. I'm not as weak as you think," he said lurching forward only to flop over hitting his head on the floor.

"I don't think you're weak," she said pulling him up.

His mind swam searching for words. "You don't? 'Cause I'm not some little kid you know," he said leaning against her. "I've got thoughts you know . . . all kinds o' them when it come to you."

_"And I you -,"_ she said gazing back at him evenly.

He felt dizzy but the drink also gave him courage. "_Good!_ 'Cause I'm not some wimp!" he said in a somewhat feeble attempt to pounce on her.

_"Clearly,"_ she agreed suppressing her smile_._ There was something about the drunken hopefulness in his eyes she found completely adorable.

"I know Skuld wud' kill me if she knew I wuz here like this but . . . wait_, is __she here?!"_ he asked looking around suddenly.

"No, she's at the party remember? It's just you and me," she nodded patiently.

_"Really? _Because, umm Bell do you remember that time . . . when you came into my room?"

She had little trouble guessing the incident to which he referred. After all she too had had thoughts of their afternoon together in his room under the sheets - on occasion. "I seem to remember something," she replied.

"Remember when you put your head on my chest so you could hear my heartbeat?"

She moved closer. "Yes. So I would always know where to find you, no matter where you might be," she assured unconsciously tightening her fingers around the corners of his shirt.

"Ya' know at that moment I thought_, how could I possibly love this person any more than I do." _He swallowed turning away_. _"Because that's how I really feel Bell."

"_Keiichi."_

With a certain lack of precision he turned pressing his lips to hers, fingers slowly touching each of her ribs as his hand crept toward her spine. Deep within her Holy Bell clamped her teeth around the nearest wingtip suppressing a moan. She shivered feeling his weight shift against her.

"_Do you love me Bell . . . ?"_ she heard him whisper, sounding like little more than a distant echo over the beating of her own heart. _". . . because I love you, s__o very much__."_ She realized now he must be very drunk, for the Keiichi she knew would never say such things so openly.

"Of course I love you Keiichi, I pray for your every happiness."

"No, not - _pray for my every __happiness. _I mean in your own heart . . . that which makes you truly happy_._"

It was not a simple question to answer. For there were many things in a goddess's heart. "You are there Keiichi - in the deepest part of my heart," she said firmly.

"Am I? It feels as though we are forever in the same place, trapped and unchanging. It makes me wonder if you haven't somehow decided on me; that I'm slowly fading away."

"_No_, you will never fade from my heart Keiichi."

"Then let me be with you Bell. Let me truly be with you tonight," he said nuzzling her.

_". . . Alright_," she said finally.

_"Bell -,"_ he murmured hands moving around her. She had thought about this moment, knew it might someday come to pass. Urd had discussed it with her, told her it was perfectly natural to be nervous in such times . . . despite the fact _she_ never seemed to be - even when they were young. Still something about it had always put her off when it came to Keiichi. Even now she could not fully dispel it, a vague sense of foreboding lying somewhere just beyond them.

Keiichi caressed her ear. "You okay Bell?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm _ok-ay_," she replied taking a breath.

"You're so warm -."

_It will be all right_, she told herself. _There's nothing to be afraid of. You're here with Keiichi. You're safe. __I will be fine__. _ But at that moment a noise at the far end of the room caused her to startle. She peered into the darkness but there was nothing. Nothing she could see. Keiichi moved kissing her, oblivious to all else around him. She felt her pulse quickening as he tugged at her shirt. She felt his hands moving down over her hips and her body trembled. In their life together she prayed for him, wished for his every happiness, truly hoped that they would always be together. And yet now with each passing moment something else seemed to move toward them . . . something nameless and perilous beginning to encircle them.

"_Keiichi,"_ she whispered holding him tighter, hoping his hold and the sound of his heart would dissipate whatever lay ahead of them beholding to the outer darkness.

"_Belldandy -_," he murmured blissfully, unaware of her concern.

But she was certain of it now, a feeling of something moving, flowing like water over the ground around them. She looked again yet her eyes saw nothing. _It's alright, he's here, there's nothing's there. Don't think about it, _she thought holding him as tightly as she could.

"_Belldandy, come to me," _he said putting his weight against her.

_Is this what I'm avoiding? But it's so important to him_, she thought. But there was no mistaking it now, a feeling of blackness beginning to surround her, encircling her arms and legs. She struggled to fight it off but the more she did the more the darkness seemed to engulf her. _Belldandy I love you so much_, she heard him utter in the distance. Powerfully now the force pressed in on her, flowing over her chest and face forcing her under. In her mind she fought but it would not let her go. It had her now in its grip, relentlessly towing her under. Panicked she struggled for breath as its icy fingers began to fill her lungs.

"_Belldandy you're the reason I . . ."_

"_STOP KEIICHI!"_ she cried pulling away.

"Huh? Wha-?" he muttered confused.

She moved back tugging down her shirt, eyes wide with fright as she scanned the room for the unseen threat.

"What is it? Why are you being like this?!" he said reaching for her.

"Keiichi stop . . . don't," she replied pulling back.

He looked at her in shock. "Why?!Why can't I come closer Bell? _Why can't I ever come closer_?!"

"I don't know," she replied flustered."There's something – something I can't see," she said eyes still scanning the floor.

"Even after all this time?! Why can't I be near you? _Why?!_"

Her eyes searched his. _Doesn't he know I would always tell him the truth? _"I don't know Keiichi, it's just - _I can't_. There's something . . . around my heart," she said trying to suppress her tears.

_(Around my heart?)_ "Is it me Bell?" he replied finally. "Is it something about me?"

"No."

_(Around my heart)._ "How could it not be? You don't have to spare my feelings Bell! _Is it me?!"_

"_No!"_

"_Then what is it?!"_

"I told you I don't know!"

"You know you can tell me! If I'm what's keeping you from what you truly want-."

"_Don't say that!__"_

But for Keiichi the reality of the evening was beginning to sink in. Slowly he lay down on the futon, certain of his dejection. He felt sick. _She knew_. _They all knew_. Every one of them. The truth he had always tried so hard to ignore. _He simply wasn't good enough for her_. She was simply too decent a person to ever tell him so. Because she knew what it would do to him if she ever did, if she ever told him the whole truth: _Keiichi I love you, I care about you . . . I just don't love you the same way you love me. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. _And so she had lingered here, doing her best to help him each day, attempting to keep the promise she had made to him. When he thought now about what she must have endured, what he truly must have put her through all these years, confining her like this; the pain of it was too much for him. In his stupor it all made sense now. He turned away lying limply on the futon. _"It's all right Bell,_ _I understand_." He shut his eyes wishing he could just disappear. She had looked after him, cared for him, and in her own way loved him. But that was all it was ever going to be. That was why nothing had ever changed. For Keiichi the enormity of the realization was too much for him. For he had lost the most precious thing in his life. No, worse than that. . _. he had never truly had it to begin with_. He had simply been deceiving himself the whole time. _"I'm so sorry Bell. I'm sorry. Sorry for keeping you for so long. It wasn't fair. Please forgive me . . . please,_"he sobbed.

Belldandy's eyes grew wide in horror at his words. _"Keiichi what are you saying?!" _

"Belldandy, I release you from any obligation you have to me. I don't want to be a burden to you any longer."

She gasped reeling in disbelief. _"What are you doing!"_

"It's alright. You've already done so much for me. So much more than I could ever repay. You needn't do anything more. _No more_ -," he cried.

"_KEIICHI!"_

The alcohol, anxiety and stress of the evening had each taken their toll on Keiichi. He closed his eyes now exhausted. "_You don't need to protect me any more Bell,_" he murmured. "It's okay if you don't love me_ . . . __because I will always love you_," he said drifting off.

"But I do love you Keiichi! _I do! _Why is this happening?! Why am I such a failure?!" she cried pulling the corner of the blanket.

. . .

Takumi awoke early the next morning to find Urd sprawled across him. Stumbling from the bed he made his way to the large window in front of him to stare blankly at the early morning sky. After moment it hit him. _Where the hell am I?_ He looked around the room for clues. "Urd, weren't we going to go to the residence?"

"_Manow-say-ner,"_ she mumbled from under the pillow.

"Great, that clears everything up," he said shaking his head. "Urd_, where-are-we?!"_

"Huh? she yawned opening her eyes. "Some hotel," she replied going back to sleep.

_"Hotel?!_ How the hell did we even get here?"

"Err, I convinced the manager to let us stay."

"Didn't Belldandy tell you to stop doing that? And where the heck is Skuld, I don't see her anywhere?" he asked only now noticing she was not with them.

"For the 100th time I don't know! That's why we're staying in this hotel."

_"Huh?"_

"And you said _I_ had a lot to drink last night?!" She shuffled forward like a penguin wrapped in the covers pushing his head to the window. "_See?_ We never left."

He saw it now, on the other side of the highway, the beach stretching in front of them to the point. Though still a bit fuzzy pieces were starting to come back to him. "And Skuld?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she walked Sentaro home."

"Don't even joke about that Urd. That's got to be 60 miles from here. Maybe one of Keiichi's motor buddies picked them up.

Again she shrugged curling back up in bed not wanting to discuss the matter further at such an early hour. "Maybe she's sleeping soundly at his house this very moment."

"_Maybe__?!_ You know Belldandy's going to kill us right? Didn't you promise we'd watch over her? _Why did we do that again? I don't quite remember . . ."_

"Ah don't worry. Skuld usually turns up. Right now she and Noble Scarlet are probably bent over him somewhere watching him sleep. Like you should be doing to me right now," she yawned.

"Your degree of sisterly concern is truly touching. Tell me when Skuld was little, did she get '_lost'_ a lot?"

"Ahh, well Bell usually found her. Like this one time when she was three I put her on a turtle I'd found in the fields of Fensalir; and wouldn't you know it when I came back a couple of hours later she was nowhere to be -."

"I'm beginning to understand why she doesn't always possess complete confidence in you. May also help to explain her proficiency with tools. Sounds like she had to engineer her own escape on more than one occasion."

"Oh honestly you sound just like Mom sometimes."

He looked back in horror. _"Mom?"_ You don't mean - ?"

She laughed. "_Gods no!_" No I mean Belldandy's - anyway the point is . . ."

"_The point is_ we need to start looking for her," he said tugging her by the ankle. Urd burrowed further under the covers resisting him. "Oh you worry too much. What's the worst that could happen?"

He thought about it for a moment shuddering, "Urd seriously, _get up__!"_

. . .

At that moment Skuld and Noble Scarlet were indeed busily watching Sentaro sleep. But they were not at his house. In fact they were nowhere near it. For Skuld it had all been a big adventure. A great big huge adventure. The biggest, greatest, hugest, most exciting adventure anyone could ever -! Sentaro's twitch below her brought her back to the present. The previous evening the two of them had talked late into the night along the campfire only to discover once the party began to breaking up that Urd and Takumi were nowhere to be found. After some period of investigation they realized that the two of them - or _the drunken bums _(or less polite verbal equivalents Skuld had begun using by that point) had inadvertently left them behind. Eventually they decided to set out for the seaside residence on their own, where they'd all previously agreed they would spend the night. Initially all went well as they headed east along the coast road. But as they crossed beyond Kominato the landscape grew less familiar, and though Banpei indicated they were going the right direction Skuld seem less certain, the roads appearing smaller and more choked than she had remembered in the dark. Uncertain of what to do next they began to circle back when Skuld thought she spotted a familiar pattern of lanterns lining the road outside a temple. A temple Urd had dragged her to on more than one occasion. "I've got a great idea!" she shouted quickly rushing the outer gate to begin kicking it as hard as she could.

"_What are you doing out here you little punks?!_ cried the irritated monk who answered. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Sorry, but we're looking for someone. _Someone old_," Skuld said peeking through the opened wooden gate.

The tired monk pointed slowly to himself.

"Umm no not you. Somebody older."

The monk pointed to his colleague standing beside him.

"Um . . . no. Somebody reeeeeally old."

The monks eyed one another. "Young lady that's not going to narrow it down much in a place like this."

"_What's going on out there?! _Are you two having a party out there?"asked the voice from inside.

The two sighed. "No sensei!"

"_Because if you are -."_

"We're not -," they shouted.

"_That's the guy!"_ Skuld yelled racing past them.

"_Figures_ . . ." one muttered. "_Nobu-sensei_, you have visitors. Small and very noisy ones."

From under the great pine a monk slowly emerged bearing a lantern. "Ah yes, _yes, I remember you,"_ Nobu nodded recognizing the young goddess. "What is it I can do for you?"

After several moments of listening to her (somewhat enhanced) tale of woe, the senior monk indicated he was more than happy to help. After all, given what he knew about her genealogy it seemed safe to assume his visitors represented _some_ form of supernatural deity (a perception Skuld was reluctant to correct).

"So do you know the way to the residence?" inquired Skuld.

"_Yes, yes_, but it's too late to travel that road now. You never know what might be lurking out that way this time of night. You wouldn't believe some of the things that . . _. but never mind that now_, come with me," he said taking them down the wooden steps to a covered corridor ending in a small warren of rooms at the back of the temple. "You should be comfortable here," he said directing them to one of the cozy room. "Please feel free to spend the night." After a moment he added, "You must be hungry. Can I can get you something?"

"No, no, you've done more than enough," Sentaro said respectfully.

"But if you had some ice cream we wouldn't mind," Skuld interjected.

"_-Skuld,"_ Sentaro muttered, wondering if they had already taken things too far.

"Well I'm just saying . . ."

"Hmm, I'll have to check," he said pulling down additional bedding. "Perhaps we can send someone out," he muttered causing several groans from the outer corridor. "In the meantime do you require any sake?"

"_Err, sake?"_

"As an offering -," Nobu replied.

The teens eyed one another. "Well yes of course because . . . that's our normal offering . . .," Skuld said authoritatively.

"_-Skuld . . ."_

"Shh."

"Is - it really okay for you to be giving us this?" asked Sentaro receiving the sake.

"_Of course_. We regularly bestow gifts on guardian kami. It's not like you're regular children. That would be immoral."

"_Heh, heh, yeah - immoral,"_ Sentaro muttered as the monk disappeared down the hallway. Ten minutes later the two teenagers were happily toasting each other's health digging into a sea of blankets. "_Hey Skuld_, are we really doing this?

"We sure are Sentaro - _we sure are,"_ she grinned.

. . .

As morning broke over Tanjo-ji, Skuld heard the knock outside the door. "_Skuld-sama_, are you awake? What would you like for breakfast?" asked Nobu.

_Ah, now this is the start of a great day,_ she thought looking around the room as Sentaro slept beside her. _I could definitely get used to this__._ An hour later she was working on her third serving of ice cream.

. . .

"Shouldn't we try to look for your sister?" asked Sentaro between bites of his equally large breakfast.

"Who, the old witch? _Maybe_. Boy when I get my hands on her I'm going to . . . _WAIT._ I've got a better idea! What if we take our stuff down and put it into the water, then come back here and phone big-sis? She'll pick us up while those morons freak out thinking we've drowned! _That'll teach 'em!_

In a neighboring bay Urd was showing a similar level of sisterly concern. "You see what I mean? It's much more convenient this way. The food's all laid out for you any time you want it. _Oh look crab legs!"_ she said filling her plate for the second time

"That's because it's a buffet Urd. One we haven't paid for by the way. C'mon let's go -," said Takumi looking increasingly concerned.

"Just a few more bites. Then we can go looking for goddess thorn-in-my-side." Almost an hour later Urd was still nibbling on a crab leg as Takumi tugged her along the shoreline. "You see anything?" she asked as he disappeared over the rocky point.

"_Nothing._ You?"

"No . . . _wait__!_ What's that over there?" she said pointing to a small colored patch of cloth among the rocks.

Takumi quickly skirted several sections of wave-tossed outcropping to investigate. Reaching the far side he stopped. Below him lay Banpei, partially buried in the sand surrounded by pieces of disconcertingly familiar clothing; each slowly being dragged out to sea.

"_Aaaaugh!"_

"What? What is it?!" Urd said reaching him.

Horrified Takumi picked up one of Skuld's tiny wet shoes.

"Hmm, _not good_," Urd observed examining it. "Okay let's not panic. If Skuld was in any real trouble I would have sensed it . . . _probably_."

"_Probably?!"_ And while we're on the subject, I assume you don't have any special GPS (_goddess positioning sense_) concerning the boy?"

She looked off twirling her hair. "Well at least Bell isn't here. That's got to be a good sign."

"You mean as in: _She-is-going-to-kill-us?!"_

"Look if something terrible _had_ happened, shouldn't we be seeing some additional pieces of '_driftwood'_ floating around here if you know what I mean?"

"Alright it's official Urd - _you're a terrible person!_"

"_I'm just saying._ We haven't even checked the residence yet. Let's at least go there before we start spending good money on grappling hooks and body bags."

"I suppose a couple more hours at this point won't make much difference," he said sullenly.

"_That's the spirit!"_

Predictably, their search of the residence turned up no sign of either Skuld or Sentaro. Just as Takumi was beginning to ponder whether it would be better for him to be buried in his original location or planted somewhere new a familiar face appeared from the hills.

"_There you are!"_ cried the monk cheerfully. "I thought I might find you here."

"I'm sorry Nobu we can't talk. We're looking for someone."

"The girl?"

"They both stopped dead in their tracks. _"You've seen her?!"_

"Of course. She and the boy spent last night at the temple."

Urd jumped from the porch landing beside him. "You mean she's been at your temple all along?! But if that's true how come their stuff is -? _Oh I get it! _That little brat! She set this whole thing up!"

"Well she did seem a little upset last night when I saw her. Kept talking about abandonment, drunken bums -."

"Ah, err - I don't think we need to get into specifics right now," she replied waving her hands. "So she's at the temple now? _Convenient_, because that's where I'm going_ to kill her!__"_

"Urd, we've had a long day and it isn't even lunchtime yet. Maybe we should just cut our losses, thank the nice monk here, and collect our two -."

"Wait I've got an idea!" she shouted.

"_-Seems to run in the family_," mumbled Nobu.

"Urd I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but just what are you thinking?"

"Oshou - _how much for a funeral?"_

"What?!"

"Your companion is right, don't enrage her. It might cause her to summon a typhoon!" pleaded Nobu.

The two turned to him. "A what now?!"

"_It's one of her powers._ She explained it to us last night while we were preparing her sake."

A malevolent smile crept over Urd's face. _"Did she now?"_ Tai, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That our hand is getting stronger by the minute?"

"_Exactly." _

. . .

"You know I really don't think we should have stayed on for lunch," Sentaro observed finishing the last of the yellowtail.

"_Oh it's fine. _They liked doing stuff like that for us. It's like an honor for them. Look at how happy they are," she said peering out at the monks glaring back at them, forced to cook on Nobu's command. "And this way when we get back big-sis won't have to feed us - _right away_," she explained. "Now all that's left is to call her and -."

_Boooooong!_

They looked up. "What was that?"

"Do you smell smoke?" asked Sentaro.

_Booooong!_

"Look . . . over there. Something's happening. _Hey_ - is that your sister? Why is she dressed up that?"

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling -," Skuld said taking refuge in the bushes.

Up along the winding path through the grounds the procession came, somberly crossing toward the temple. At its head Urd stood sobbing, followed closely behind by Takumi and several senior monks. In her hands she clutched the soaked remains of their clothing.

"Oh my poor little Skuld!" she bawled.

"_Skuld -."_

"_Serves her right,"_ she scoffed peering out for a better view.

Below them the group now gathered around the central shrine.

"Are you prepared to begin?" asked Nobu gently.

"Y-Yes," Urd sniffed. _"We are." _

A moment later the pile of clothing was set ablaze.

"_Hey, _I liked that shirt!"

"_Shhh_. We have no choice but to play along for the moment," Skuld said pressing beside him. But she soon noticed Banpei was being dragged forward.

"_What?!"_

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" The monk asked reverently. "I'm told this object was very -."

"_Oh it's alright," _Urd interjected quickly. "The things she made were all useless junk anyway. We just (_sniffle_), just _acted_ like they worked because _well_ (_sniff, sniff_), it seemed to make her happy. W-we just wanted to give her hope you know, to make her feel useful, no matter how _inept_ she really was. Behind her Takumi sympathetically placed his hand on her shoulder. In the bushes Skuld's face began to turn red, then white.

"I understand," said the monk. "_Acceptance_. Loving someone for who they are, no matter what their flaws. It is very commendable . . ."

"Well . . . that's just the kind of people we are -," Urd said bowing her head graciously.

"_Lying bastards . . .,"_ Skuld stammered gritting her teeth.

"-Yes Skuld was always our favorite," agreed Takumi. "No matter what she did. Like that weird shrine she kept to the boy she loved in the center of her room -."

Sentaro looked nervously beside himself, noticing that the Skuld's grinding had now given way to a kind of gnawing.

"_Must - kill_," she repeated almost incoherently.

"Yes that, and her flatulence, the constant bedwetting -," Urd continued.

The explosion from the hedge above was almost instantaneous. _"You're lying you scumbags! It's all lies, all of it and you know it! I never did any of those things!_

"Look Urd your mysterious incantation worked. It really _did_ bring them back from the dead," observed Takumi.

"_Temporarily _anyway," Urd snarled raising her hands.

"_Sentaro run!"_ cried Skuld.

As smoke and flame filled the air around them, Sentaro ran for the main gate. But Takumi was waiting for him.

"Going somewhere?" he hissed.

"_Yaaah!"_ cried the boy striking him squarely in the groin as he past. Wordlessly Takumi fell to the ground as Sentaro escaped to freedom.

"Are you kidding me?!" cried Urd catching up with him. "I've got mine," she proclaimed holding Skuld up in the crook of her arm like a prized pheasant. "This is becoming a real pattern with you. That kid doesn't even have any powers!"

"_Going-to-kill-you,"_ he mouthed painfully looking up at her.

. . .

When morning arrived Belldandy began her preparations as usual, doing her best to forget events of the previous evening. Soon however she spied Keiichi, peering tentatively at her down the hallway.

_"Good morning,"_ she offered quietly.

"Good morning Bell," he said shuffling toward her. "Some party last night eh? I . . . don't really remember much of what happened. Do you?"

She said nothing continuing to stir keeping her face hidden. For the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Why don't you go sit down. Breakfast will be ready soon."

He looked down swallowing nervously. "You know you don't need to do that anymore Bell," he said slowly.

Only her quick reactions kept the bowl from spilling. _"What?"_ she asked looking out the window as tears filled her eyes.

"I've . . . _been thinking_. You - you do too much around here. You don't need to make me breakfast anymore."

She felt herself tremble as the chill entered her heart. In some ways it was even worse than the sensation she had felt the night before. She stared outside trying to clear her head. "Okay. I'll just go get some laundry started then -," she said doing her best to stay cheerful.

Keiichi turned his head looking down the hallway. "You . . . don't need to do that anymore either Bell. Skuld's right, I'm perfectly capable of doing my own laundry. It's not fair for you to continue to do it." Her fingers tightened around the ends of her apron no longer able to hold back tears. "_I think I'll go outside then," _she breathed rushing past him out the front door. She ran until she reached the safety of the woods_. It's not my fault! _she thought. _Why is he punishing me? Why is this happening?!_

. . .

The morning clouds had come and gone and several injuries repaired by the time Urd and her companions reached the steps of Tariki Hongan temple. Their mutual threats to one another on the journey home kept them tight lipped as they reached the house. Dropping her bags inside Urd was surprised to see Belldandy sitting alone at the table.

"_Bell we're back_ . . . finally. How are things?"

She said nothing, her eyes searching her sister's intently.

"What is it Bell?"

"Urd, when you're with Takumi; is it hard?" she asked nervously.

"Oh don't get me started_,"_ she said throwing back her hair. "I mean _every_ morning it's like _hellooo -_ sometimes I just want to sleep but _. . . wait_. What is it you're asking me?"

"Is it hard Urd? The two of you. Being together."

She blinked blushing. "_Of course_ that's what you're asking. Umm well, I suppose," she started but the look in Belldandy's eyes made her pause.

"_No_," she admitted finally. "_Not really._ Even on the hard days. The truth is when I'm beside him there's . . . I don't know, a kind of peace to it all_._"

"That's what I thought," Belldandy said putting her head in her hands.

"What is it? Are you saying you _don't_ feel that way with Keiichi?"

"I don't know Urd! Last night I tried to be with him but, there was something. Something I can't -."

"Tell me what happened Bell."

She tightened her arms starting to cry. "I can't. . . _. b__ecause I don't know!"_

"Maybe your feelings are trying to tell you something. I mean, is it possible he isn't the one?" she said tentatively.

She bolted. "That's not it! It can't be_! I'm sure of it!"_

"_It can't be_, or you don't want it to be Bell?" she said gently. "Look, Keiichi's a great guy. No matter what happens I'm sure he will understand."

"Don't say that!This isn't right! It isn't the way it's supposed to be! _I__ know it in my heart!_" she cried running from the house.

Urd followed her as far as the doorway watching silently for several moments before murmuring, "Are you just going to stand back there all day lurking like some . . . well _lurker?"_

From the shadows Takumi emerged behind her. "Sorry_, _it seemed a private conversation."

The tenor of his voice caused her to turn. _"You know what's wrong with her don't you?"_ she accused.

"_Know?_ Of course I don't. But I can guess."

"Well?"

"I believe it may be a problem of . . . _mortality_."

"Meaning?"

"Belldandy may not yet have accepted Keiichi's mortality."

"That's ridiculous! Of course she knows he's mortal."

"In her head - most certainly. But in her heart? Of that I'm not nearly so certain. Perhaps it's all for the best."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean I wonder what will happen to her on the day she fully accepts Keiichi's mortality. What will such knowledge do to her? To truly accept that that which she has poured so much of her life and love into will one day fall to nothingness?" He shook his head. "It could well cause her to unravel completely. How could it not? Because for them their outcome _is__ certain__._ It is inevitable that he will die long before she does." He looked out the window at the goddess now standing alone at the edge of the courtyard. "It may be an attempt by her subconscious to protect itself. Ensuring they never fully merge may be the only way for her mind to limit the extent of the inevitable damage."

"If you believe that then why don't you tell her? Can't you see she's in pain?"

Takumi turned looking into the eyes he had come to know so well. "Because deep down I believe she already knows. Besides, what would one say? How does anyone ever accept the loss of someone they love so much?"

Before she knew it Urd found herself pressing her hand tightly against his; as if doing so could somehow keep all evil things at bay. The two stood together quietly in the small kitchen as the air outside grew still. "If what you're saying is true then it poses a huge problem."

He nodded. "One which is inevitable, no matter what happens from this point on." Beyond them in the courtyard the trees outside seemed somehow lifeless now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Caves of Mt. Omine**_

The sun continued its attempt to break through the thick morning cloud covering the mountain in gloom. Lind passed quietly among the visitors, unnoticed as she moved through the successive warren of temples in the massive Koyasan complex. Every few minutes she would stop to adjust her bearings. She had long since given up trying to navigate by any man-made structure as these had changed may times since her last visit. Instead she sought out the more permanent residents of the mountain, massive cedars situated along the mountainous paths. But even these had a tendency to change after more than 800 years. When at last she reached the sloping eves of Saito Pagoda in Danjo Garan she found it hard to believe it was the same place she had landed in her youth - so great were the changes wrought upon it. It was here she had been sent and here she had appeared on that first night, _the diamond_ _realm_ as the monks informed her. And it was from here she would set out to find that which had been lost. _That which has been lost,_ she thought ironically, reflecting on the path it would ultimately lead her. "You were empty when I came and so you are still old friend," she said placing her hand to one of the pagoda's massive pillars. For the better part of an hour she rested there in the shadow of its eves, listening to the winds as they passed over the mountain pines. Then gathering herself she walked the causeway due east until reaching the Ichino-hashi Bridge on the border of Okunion. Even now crossing the stone walkway into the massive forested cemetery she felt humbled by its spiritual power. She followed the path of the stone walkway for more almost a mile before heading east into the rising sun and the outer escarpment of the Kii range. Descending the slopes she made her way down the mountains' east face into the canyon hallows of the lower foothills. She moved more quickly now, more fluidly, traveling for the first time in memory without thoughts of the team, or Yddrasil, or anything ahead of her. Though the direction felt right it was not until she spotted a generous bend in the Miyama River she knew for certain. Wading into its shallows she stretched out her hands in the clear cool waters of the sandy stream_. I wonder if the fish still_ - she turned instantly skimming the water, turning it to a razor sharp spine of ice which struck a tree in the forest behind her.

"_Oww!"_ yelped a branch a hundred yards behind her as the object dropped to the ground with a thud.

She rose lowering her guard. "_Pogn?_"

". . . _yeah it's me,"_ replied the voice feebly.

_Of course it's her, anyone else would have been hit_, she thought. "Come out!" she commanded.

The young Valkyrie emerged from the trees still pressing her cheek. Strange how here alone in the forest her commander seemed even more intimidating. She began to realize that even at the best of times she had little real idea of what the commander might truly do or why.

"I was just . . . seeing if you needed some help. Are you going fishing," she asked tentatively.

"Pogn we've talked about this. You're not to use your abilities unless specifically directed to do so; right?"

The Valkyrie nodded. Then eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh I get it!"

"What?"

"You're here to meet someone."

_Why does everyone keep saying that? "_No."

"Well why are you walking then? Why don't you just go there directly?"

Lind stepped back into the shallows of the stream. "_Because there is no direct path to where I'm going,_ she thought. "That's not your concern." _I don't have time for this_, she thought_. It is still no short distance to Tenkawa from here. _Her eyes turned scanning the terrain ahead.

"What is it? What's up ahead?" Pogn asked following her gaze.

"Nothing you need to worry about," replied Lind.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Orphan's secret."

Lind looked her over studying her more closely. "Are you alright Pogn? Did they leave you behind again?"

"No. I'm . . . _alright_," she said peering at the contents of Lind's pack. "Do you want me to fix lunch? I can fix lunch. Is this your food?"

"That's not for me," Lind replied. "Go back to them Pog. They may not show it, but they'll be worried about you. You'll see in time that living with others is not the most difficult thing."

"What is?" she asked.

"Living . . . _with_ _yourself_," Lind replied drawing up her pack.

Stubbornly Pogn fell in behind her. "I go with you, in case you need help," she said.

The Valkyrie smiled thoughtfully shaking her head. "Not his time Pog. I'll be fine. The next time I see _any _of you down here I expect it to be because there is an emergency which the group's combined talents cannot handle."

"Such an emergency does not exit," Pogn replied proudly, watching as her commander disappeared heading around the bend of the river upstream. Cautiously she stepped forward.

"_Don't_," echoed the call across the trees.

It took several more hours on foot before Lind reached the waterside temple of Tenkawa Benzaiten. Approaching its banks the scruffy waterman called to her. "Yah seen any of these young lady?" he asked raising up two pieces of brownish stone from the riverbed.

Lind studied the river flowing beneath her feet. "Umm . . ." _They all look like that to me, _she thought.

"-Everyone thinks the best Hazuya and Jizuya comes from fifty miles north o' here up toward Kyoto. Truth is the quality stuff's in a vein washed by this very river. These waters remove all the impurities don't ya know," he said whispering conspiratorially. "Least that's my story anyway," he said flashing her a largely toothless grin. "Oh people say I'm crazy but . . ."

"_Polishing stones."_

"What?"

"Those are polishing stones. The kind used in the final stages of weapon sharpening."

"He now eyed her suspiciously. "_Yeah that's right_. How do you know that? You're not here to move in on ma' territory are ya'?" he said clutching his overstuffed bag of rocks closer to his chest.

She shook her head. "It's just . . . I was once acquainted with someone familiar in their use."

He seemed less than wholly convinced. "Well what are you here for then little lady?" he said tugging his beard.

"I've heard that several meteorites have been brought to this temple over the years."

"Ahh I should have known. You're one a' them."

"One of what?"

"You know, hippies, UFO seekers, shugendo wannabees - general weirdoes. Should have guessed by the hair I suppose," he said returning to rummaging through his pack.

_Again the hair? _"No I just want to see if -."

"Ya' know this place used to be a great community_, no__w look at us!"_he said lurking forward putting his face close to hers.

"_Aagh!_ I mean . . . I see your point. But really I'm not one of those. I'm just passing through."

"Passin' through? _To where?"_

"Mt. Omine."

"Omine? They don't allow no women up there," he squinted.

_I don't remember them being quite so choosy the last time I was here_, she thought. "Well it's alright because I'm actually a - _I mean_, because I'm only heading to the base of the mountain."

"Hmm guess that's okay then," he shrugged. "Well keep your eyes peeled for more a' these stones," he said wading off down river.

"Yes well . . . good luck with that," she said looking after him as she stepped from the river onto the first of the stone steps leading to the temple. True to his word she found that the waterside temple at Tenkawa did indeed seemed to have attracted a great variety of different visitors in this modern era. She spent much of the next hour walking the temple grounds tracing the fate of the shrine's meteorites. Though many were nothing of the kind, she eventually spotted what she thought was a familiar shape. Reaching down she traced its contours with her hands, searching the depression on its rear surface. Slowly her fingers recognized the primary fracture line angling down the left face. In her mind the memories still raged among the fire, "_It can by forged . . . a weapon made!_" cried the voice in her mind's eye.

"Quite an experience isn't it?" said the girl, her voice bringing her back to the present.

"Huh?"

"Touching the stone. I tell by your reaction."

Only then did Lind feel the tears on her cheek. "I suppose," she blushed brushing them away.

"They say the meteors rained down from the heavens ages ago protecting this place."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like magic."

Lind knelt down opening her pack to place an offering of food at the foot of the nearby alter. "It is my experience it takes more than heaven's grace to defend a place," she said bowing reverently.

"What does it take?" asked the girl.

"_Would that you may never know_ -," she replied picking up her pack. Beyond the temple it was another hour before she reached the bend in the river marking Dorogawa. To be sure the lands were more settled now, more crowded but also more peaceful. _This is how it should always be_, she thought locating the trail head which arched away from the main road. By the time she reached the foot of the mountain cliffs darkness had already begun to fall. Furtively she looked around drawing light to her hands before continuing on along the narrow granite wall. Despite the weathering of years she could still make out the inscriptions cut long ago guiding her ascent. Ducking under an illusory crack in the granite ledge she at last reached the protected confines of the cave. Stretching she walked down the damp sloping path until reaching a branch point at the base of the cavern. Without looking up she entered the left passageway, traversing its winding extent as it climbed deeper into the mountain until terminating in an apparent dead end. She raised her hand as though speaking to an old friend. _"å inngå noe." _Immediately wall gave way revealing the lustrous modified interior. "_Lys_," she said entering, laying down her pack as the entrance sealed behind her. Tugging off her damp and worn clothes the soft light of the interior came up around her as fresh air began to circulate. Pulling down the bedding she stretched out one corner of the polished alcove. Only now did she let herself feel how much she had wanted to escape to this place. She wondered how many sanctums like this existed in this world, created by goddesses or demons alike. She was fairly certain most of the senior Valkyrie had at least one such refuge beyond Yggdrasil and perhaps more, but that - _ahh _that was another matter. "_Forminske_," she commanded closing her eyes. For a sanctum this truly was, as could now be seen in the fading light. The whole of the interior of the cave now came alive in the dark with series of subtle glowing glyphs, their unified pattern providing the sanctuary with immense protection against any external assault. Lind's eyes traced every segment of the symbolic subroutines making sure all was in order; that all was as she had left it. Satisfied she lay back staring at the ceiling.

"_Hjem_," she whispered.

Above her the stone began to change, dissipating, its texture becoming now as though stars in the heavens. '_That you may always find your way home', _read the inscription at its base. For several long minutes Lind stared at the words doing battle with her own tears. Finally she put her hands to her face, preparing herself like a diver before going under. "It is time - _to begin . . .,"_ she said letting herself go.

. . .

As she had for the past several days Belldandy awoke uneasy. Cautiously she peered around the corners of the temple for any sign of Keiichi. She wanted to see him, and yet not see him; uncertain of what to say every time she faced him now. But as she reached the shed she saw there was no need to worry. He had already gone. Off before first light, off with nothing to eat, off as he was so often was these days. She went back inside, picking up the sweatshirt in his room he often wore when working on the bike. Turning it over in her hands she found it wet, only then realizing she was crying. She sat alone in the room as below her Keiichi rode on, bracing himself against the cold winds as he made his way through the narrow streets of the city. Even now she could sense him; just not as acutely as before.

. . .

"_C'mon!"_

"I know!"

"Then do it!"

"I'm trying -."

"Really? _Not very well."_

Takumi stepped back ceasing his efforts altogether.

"Seriously - you're kind of terrible at this," remarked Urd.

"Thanks for the unreserved encouragement," Takumi replied wiping his brow.

"I just mean you don't seem to have much talent in _this_ general area," she said waving her hands in suspiciously large circles.

"Yeah I get it. But it's not like moving physical objects. Besides you're not explaining it very well."

She folded her arms scoffing. "I'm certain that's not the problem. My instruction is exceptional. I'll tell you what. Let's try something else. _Something simple_. Imagine a grave physical threat. Use your emotions to try and visualize your defense."

He nodded stepping forward once more. However as the minutes passed little appeared beyond brief wisps of smoke.

"_Really? _That's it?!" shouted Urd.

He shrugged self-conscious.

"I'm out there getting killed somewhere and that's the best you can do?!"

Takumi was beginning to feel as though his manhood was somehow on the line. "Don't even joke about that Urd!" he snarled. "You wouldn't want to see what would happen in that event."

"Really?" she replied raising an eyebrow. "Humor me."

"You're quite certain?"

"Of course."

He turned once more concentrating, but this time something began to form. Just as Urd had suspected the shape was simple, a solid form consisting nothing more than a subtly flowing arc. But there was something disturbed and unnatural about the blade's composition, its fibers drawn from an intermingling of light and dark sinew. Takumi's eyes grew dark as the weapon, now fully formed took hold.

"There you go!" Urd said excitedly, feeling its power.

"Urd . . ."

"You see? I knew you could -."

"_URD!"_

"What?!"

She turned to see Belldandy standing perfectly still behind her. "Tell him to put that away," she said seriously.

"Don't worry Bell. We're just -."

"Put it away!" she commanded in a voice that struck them both to the core.

"_Okay, okay! _No need to go all Valkyrie on me," she protested waving her hands.

"You saw that manifestation Urd. _It's evil.__"_ She crossed to Takumi. "Don't that again," she warned.

"Well I was just - _yeah okay_," he replied meekly seeing the look in her eye.

"Oh something's always evil with you! _He's evil, the blade's evil, that sex stuff in my room is evi_ -."Urd stopped spotting Skuld and her unreserved expression of disgust.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted pushing Banpei past her into the courtyard.

"That . . . _wasn't meant for you_," Urd said blushing.

She ignored her proudly taking center stage. "Alright it's almost ready big-sis!" _Today is the day, _she thought. _Today is the day I show her my true genius_. "Alright is everybody set?" she beamed starting the initiating sequence.

"Oh god is it time for this again already?" moaned Urd.

"Just give her a chance," pleaded Belldandy.

"Yeah, shut up Urd!" snapped Skuld.

"It's just that I've got a lot to do today," yawned the older goddess. "So can we just jump to the part where you explode already and be done with it?"

"Nee-san!"

"-I'm just saying Bell. She's tried testing that stupid flying-wing design at least a dozen times, always with the same result. It was funny at first, but now it's just getting _sad_."

"Be quiet!" Skuld shouted close to tears.

"Just let her try -," urged Belldandy.

"_Yeah Skuld, show us what you can do -__,"_ said the voice behind them. Belldandy turned to see Keiichi coming up the walkway. "We believe in you," he said joining them.

For some reason Belldandy felt her insides tighten at his words.

"_Oh please," _muttered Urd. "Give the_ 'we're-both-engineer-at-heart'_ thing a rest will you Keiichi? It's not a matter of belief. It's a matter of power. She simply doesn't have enough to initiate that kind of focal reaction. Personally I don't see why you don't just strap a jet engine onto Banpei and be done with it."

"_You can't do that!"_ they replied in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because the power-to-lift ratio would be all wrong. It'd be too heavy for the available surface area and wouldn't handle properly - _among other things_," Keiichi said matter-of-factly.

Skuld brightened at his words. "Not to mention this is a direct conversion of Banpei's base construct. To assimilate quickly the propulsion system needs to be simple, leaving sufficient material to form the surface foil. Fortunately for a genius like me the solution is simple."

"Ramjet?" suggested Keiichi.

"Won't work well from standstill," replied Skuld. "A valveless _pulsejet_ on the other hand -."

"-Would be too noisy," he countered.

"Not if you _mirrored_ the engines setting their sequences slightly out of phase."

He thought for a moment grinning. "I get it! The acoustic waves from each succeeding burst imped one another. Not bad."

"It's a bit more involved than that . . . there's some additional acoustic reversal and lensing involved; but yeah that's the basic idea."

Belldandy looked on wishing he would look her way.

"_Blah, blah, blah,_ that's all I'm really hearing now," shrugged Urd. "The point is I'm getting tired of putting you out every time you catch fire. Maybe I won't do it the next time."

"I don't care what you do!" seethed Skuld trying to sound confident.

"Just do your best," encouraged Keiichi.

She nodded quietly, raising her hands in an attempt to ignite the engines. However as Urd had predicted no reaction was forthcoming no matter how hard she tried. Skuld continued on in silence for several minutes doing her best to hide her disappointment_. "I guess you're right,"_ she murmured finally. "I just don't have -."

"Maybe you just need a little push," Belldandy said as the jets began to glow.

"What good is it if she can't do it herself?!" demanded Urd.

"That's just one part of the process," Belldandy urged. "She still needs to see how it handles regardless. _You look good up there Skuld!"_ Belldandy said as Skuld climbed aboard grabbing the throttle.

"Let's see what she can do," Skuld shouted giving the controls a gentle tug. Out of the courtyard she floated, rising slowly above the trees before accelerating out and away to the left. A second later she streaked back, heading for the river.

"Look at her go!" cried Keiichi.

"Yes, look," she echoed hopefully inching closer to him.

Miles beyond them in the river basin the boys continued practicing their jumps. _WOOSH! _echoed the small craft passing overhead.

"_Holy cow did you see that!" _yelled one.

"_Looks like a UFO!"_ shouted another.

"_Skuld?"_ muttered the third as Sentaro looking up behind them in disbelief.

For the next ten minutes the skies above Tariki Hongan temple were filled with the sound of aerobatic maneuvering as the flying wing soared over mountains and down through the valley.

"_Here she comes_," said Belldandy inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"_YEAH!"_ yelled Skuld jumping from the wind in triumph.

"How did it feel?"

"It's a bit more maneuverable close to the ground than higher up and the control surfaces still need some refinement, but other than that it's in pretty good shape."

"Did you see all that Urd?" Keiichi said folding his arms.

"See what? It's like a noisy broom with training wheels," she said heading for the house.

. . .

Preparing for bed that night Keiichi noticed a small package beside his door. "What's this?" he asked picking it up.

Skuld appeared from around the corner. "Remember when we got all those tickets from riding your bike?"

"You mean when _you_ got all those tickets after borrowing my bike?" he corrected.

"Yeah, well anyway - that won't happen again."

"-Because you're not going to break the law anymore?" he replied hopefully.

"No, because this license plate always displays a different number," she said taking up the package.

"What number?"

"Who cares? It won't be _yours_ so you can never get caught."

"Err, does Belldandy know about this?"

"No. It's my special gift to you because . . . you're such a good engineer," she said trying not to blush.

There were times when Skuld was hard to love. Sometimes _very_ hard. But not today. Looking at her now in the evening light he knew it couldn't be easy growing up in the shadow of two such amazing sisters. But then she was amazing in her own right. He wished he could tell her that. And so that night he let the illegal gift pass. "I'll display it proudly," he said finally.

"Yeah_, okay -,_" she said giving him a long look before racing around the corner.

_Skuld,_ he thought.

. . .

"Tell me what you saw again?" Hild asked leaning forward on the throne to the three gathered before her. The demoness with black-haired quickly stepped in front to ensure she was the first to tell the tale.

"_Excellent_," replied Hild at last. "This is the opening we need. The time has come. Make everything ready. We move tomorrow," she said dismissing them with a wave.

Mara turned to leave_. Tomorrow, _she though grimly. The morning came all too quickly for her liking. All night she'd been plagued with the worst sorts of nightmares . . . _happy_ ones, mostly involving Belldandy and her equally rotten sister. The kindness she had showed her, the food she had shared with her, the encouraging words Belldandy had so often spoken to her. _Why? Why? Why would she do that? It made no sense to treat an enemy that way! _And now in a few hours she would . . . _So what? A proper demon should be happy - a huge catch! _ Still her mind turned to thoughts of the adventures she and Urd had shared when they were young. She wondered how Urd would take the . . . _This is crazy! Why am I even thinking about this? I shouldn't be anywhere near this! Do you know what they would do to you?!" _she turned over once more in bed_. Ignore it. Don't think about it. That's the smart play. _Belldandy's face sprang once more to her mind. _Dammit!_

. . .

That morning life in the Morisato household began on an unexpectedly high note for Belldandy as she awoke to find a letter beneath her door. It read simply:

_Bell,_

_I know how hard things have been these past few weeks._

_I don't want things to stay the way they are._

_I want to say how sorry I am for all that has happened._

_And tell you what's truly in my heart._

_Meet at noon today on the point overlooking the three sisters._

_Please,_

_Keiichi_

Her heart began pounding so quickly that for a moment she thought she might faint. She tried not to think too hard for fear she would burst into tears. Quickly she began searching for all she would need. Outside the engine roared to life as she heard Keiichi preparing to leave. "Keiichi I'll see you soon!" she shouted from the doorway too afraid to face him in that moment. Keiichi looked up nodding at her call. "Yeah okay," he said somberly. For him the happy tenor of her voice seemed only to depressed him more, a cruel reminder of his once happy life. He rode away that day trying to put all thought of her out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_**Northern Light**_

There was nothing special about the day she left. No one thing she could put her finger on, no matter how matter how many times she tried. It was just a feeling. Something that told her it was time, that if she didn't go now she never would. Something inside. Even now so many years later she could not remember precisely what it was that had made her take flight that day. She took to the air in the full knowledge she had no way of knowing how far or how hard the journey might be; or even if she would ever reach her destination. Yet none of that seemed to matter. It did not dim her desire to reach the unseen lands. How many days she flew on through the tempest of wind, cloud and rain she could not hazard to guess. She only remembered the feeling of seeing that first swath of forest stretched out before her, green and alive, poking through the echoes of cloud at the end of all strength. _Was it illusion? Have I really reached the Northern lands?_ Pushed beyond her limits she soon collapsed on the mossy slope asleep.

"Outlander!_ Stake it__!"_ came the command as she awoke with a start.

"_I second that," _muttered her companion.

"Silence!" replied the leader coming forward.

Squinting through filtered sunlight the girl caught her first glimpse of a dark-haired goddess above her. The creature looked just as she had been told it would; beautiful and without equal. Her luminous eyes seemed mesmerizing. She blinked back at her silently.

"_Careful__,"_ cautioned a tall one hidden beneath a golden cloak.

"Don't worry," assured her green eyed companion beside her. "If she so much as moves -," she said leveling her rune-engraved bow.

"_Quiet__! _Can't you see you're frightening her?" said the leader leaning toward her.

"_Frey don't do that! _complained a blue eyed goddess at the back of the pack. You don't know what that thing's capable of."

"Doesn't look like she's capable of much of anything at the moment Gna," the leader said reaching back to secure her bow. "It's the first one we've seen in a long time . . ."

"Perhaps means that she's _extra_ dangerous," murmured the green eyed goddess circling.

"_Fulla -,_" frowned the leader, her expression giving way to a smile.

"_Well you don't know,"_ agreed Gna. "That's probably their plan, send in one that looks cute and cuddly then when you least expect it: _Rawr!_" she snarled clawing the air viciously.

"Yeah, that's probably their plan alright; taking out four armed Valkyries with one exhausted girl," said the tall one drawing down her hood as she shoved Gna playfully forward. _"Careful, she might get your toes!"_

"_Oh be quiet Hiln!_ What do you know?"

"I know it's nothing for _me_ to be afraid of. What do you think we should we do with her Frey?" she said, her hand dropped absently to the sword at her side. Instantly the girl sprang, passing them before any could move.

"_Whoa! Did you see that!"_ cried Fulla taking up her guard.

"Hiln, now look what you've done," sighed the leader.

"I can't help it if she's skittish!"

Tentative the black-haired goddess approached again reaching out her a hand to the girl. "Don't worry, we mean you no harm," she said trying to calm her. The look in the girl's eyes indicated she was less than convinced, continuing to track the movements of the goddesses on either side of her.

"_Alright, _all of you - move back," Freya said shooing them to a safe distance. Slowly she reached back pulling a waterskin from her pack. "You've come a long way, you must be tired. Thirsty. Here . . . _drink_," she said offering her the skin. "It will make you feel better."

"Aww come on Frey! You're not going to start feeding it are you? Now we'll never get rid of it!" moaned Gna.

"_Shhh_, I have a good feeling about this one," said the leader encouraging the girl as she might a small bird.

"With all due respect Frey, your instincts in these matters have not always been . . . _flawless_," suggested Fulla. There came a murmur of agreement among the group.

"Oh come on one time - _one time! _ _In a thousand years!"_

"Yeah but it was one_ heck_ of a mistake," remarked Hiln.

Amid the distraction the girl leapt, swiftly snatching away the waterskin from the goddesses' hands. Moving off to a safe distance she took quickly took a sip, careful to keep a wary eye on the rest of the pack. Whatever it was it tasted good_. Very good._ She turned away from them partially like an animal, hiding herself from view as she took several more drinks in quick succession.

"_Good?"_ the goddess asked nodding.

The girl had not realized how thirsty she truly was until that moment. She took several more sips as the soothing comfort of the drink spread over her. She felt relaxed . . . _sleepy_. Slowly she dropped to her knees before collapsing face down on the ground. The leader stood up shrugging to the group.

"_Oh shut up Freya!"_ they cried in unison.

. . .

The girl twitched several times before awakening with a start. Realizing the sun was now low on the horizon as she sprang to her knees sensing a trap. In front of her the lone Valkyrie continued calmly stirring the pot above the evening fire. _"It's alright -,"_ she said in response to the girl's silent stare. "We're quite safe here."

Her eyes paid no attention continuing to scan the terrain.

"I assure you we're quite alone," nodded the dark haired goddess unfastening her cloak. "Hiln's gone ahead to check on those children of hers. Away with the others . . ."

"_I don't think so -,"_ replied the girl drawing her knife. "There's something in the trees behind us."

"_Dear?"_

"Hmm?"

"-That would be my horse," the Valkyrie said whistling. Down from the trees now a great black stallion appeared, slowly plodding its way into camp. "This is Sleipnir," she said patting its side. "He has been with me for some time."

The girl flinched suddenly remembering her circumstance. _"You gave me something!"_ she snapped.

"Only what you needed," replied the goddess, throwing several more branches on the fire. "You were dangerously depleted, drawn close to your limit. You needed rest."

"What makes you think you know _my_ limits?!" she growled.

"_I too am Vanir . . . _," replied the goddess without looking up.

The girl's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, we are not so different you and I," she said continuing to stir the pot. "There are others like us living here, _regardless of what you may have been told._ But we can speak of that later. _Here_, have some of this," the goddess said filling a bowl. "Then we can talk."

"What's in it - _truth serum?"_ snapped the girl suspicious.

"Nothing you don't need," replied the goddess. Realizing her words she quickly dipped her own spoon into the bowl tasting it. Stubbornly the girl took up the bowl eating, slowly at first, then more rapidly. The Valkyrie watched as the firelight danced over the visitor's reddish hair and eyes. Her voice grew somber. "It's been a long time since one such as you has come here. And you're so young. What is it you seek?" she asked looking deeply into her eyes.

The girl fell silent turning away. What reply could she give? When at last she tried to speak only tears would answer. "I just wanted something to change -," she said shaking her head apologetically_. _I just needed to believe _something_ _could_ _change_ -," she wept burying her head in her arms.

The Valkyrie came forward kneeling beside her.

"_Please don't send me back!" _she cried.

"It's alright."

"Please . . . _please don't make me go!"_ she begged. Only then did she feel the true power of the goddess's as her hand closed around her. "I said you are safe and you are. Do you understand? _Look at me!"_

The girl nodded weakly unable to meet her eyes.

"What is your name?" asked the goddess.

"My name?" The girl thought a moment. _I am_ . . . _Lind_. And you?"

"I am called Freya."

_That was the night_, thought Lind. _The night I met her._

_Why did I accept her words so easily? I had always been so cautious_. Yet there was something about her, eyes which seemed to hold answers to things long sought. As night fell the goddess drew a cloak from her horse wrapping it around her. "You've come a long way there is yet still further to go, and no easy way back from here. Are you quite certain you wish to proceed?"

"_Yes," _replied the girl fervently.

The Valkyrie crossed her arms. "Do you have any questions?"

The girl thought a moment. "Where are we?"

"We are camped along the border of the northeast territory."

Her eyes fell upon the patterns adorning the goddess's tunic.

"What is that?"

"They are the marks of the Valkyrie," replied Freya.

Valkyrie_. _She had heard things connected with that name before. None of them very good. Yet the more she spoke with the stranger the more comfortable she became, and the two talked late into the evening. Eventually Freya answered,

"-There is no need to tell you, for you shall see for yourself tomorrow."

"Really?!"

She nodded.

Yggdrasil. So many nights Lind had lain awake wondering what the city might look like, a city said by many to be the most beautiful in all of creation. And now . . ._ now she would see it with her own eyes!_

"Then I must sleep. I must be ready!" she said busily throwing herself down.

"Yes. Sleep. And when you awake we will go," nodded Freya tending the fire.

She lay down stopping. "You're _really_ going to take me there aren't you? You're not just going to leave me here?!"

"My word as a Valkyrie, you will see the city," Freya replied drawing the blanket around her. But at that moment an unearthly cry arose in the distance. Quickly she reached over taking hold of her bow.

"_The Northern Light!"_ gasped Lind.

"What?"

"You're clothing; it glows just as the sky when I was a child."

"It's not clothing - _it's armor_," Freya replied focusing on the winds_. "The glow_ - an effect of electromagnetic distortion when used."

"What is it?" she asked staring beside the goddess now in the darkness.

"Not everything here is tame . . .," Freya replied. "Something has disturbed them." After several long moments she lowered her bow the danger seeming to pass. "It's alright," she whispered bedding down beside her. "Get some sleep."

Late that night as the two slept peacefully, the dark eyes crept to the edge of the encampment peering down at them silently.

. . .

When morning arrived Freya and Lind rode west on Sleipnir, making their way out of the mountain gorge. As the hours pasted Lind saw the dense woodlands give way to patches of open grassland here and there. It was early afternoon by the time they came over the last rise revealing a great broken plain of rolling hills at the foot of an imposing set of mountains pressing in from the north. Freya turned, "Down there in the distance is what you seek," she said directing south. Leaning forward in the saddle Lind could just make it out now, the tallest of the graceful spires barely visible behind the mist of the distant hills. She shivered in spite of herself. "Is that really it? It's beautiful. Are we going there?" she asked in quick succession.

"Soon. But first there are things I need to take care of ahead," she said nudging Sleipnir down the fork of the road leading away to the northwest. They continued for almost an hour before reaching a side path which descended from the mountain meadow above. And it was here that Lind spotted the first of several handwritten signs posted along the road. They read: _Wanted: Have you seen this runaway goddess?_

Below it lay a portrait scrawled in a child's hand. The sign continued: _Small reward possible, inquire at the dark forest Eagle's lookout - If you dare!_ Attached to the bottom lay an additional appendix to the 'reward' section in a shakier script which read: _No big - BIG reward possible (details needed before lunch)._

"Hiln should be with her children by now," mused Freya. "Ah well let's come on then Sleip, and see what lies in store for us," she said, though it seemed to Lind not without some hesitation. Dropping down on foot they continued up the trail. "The road divides here, its lower branch leading to the Terraces and north Yggdrasil outlands while this path leads to the Folkvang," she said taking Sleipnir by the reins.

"What lies further ahead down the main road we traveled?" asked Lind catching sight of a stone citadel in the distance, the road weaving its way west behind hills of maple and birch.

"West Folkvang, the Tower Hills . . . _Sessrumnir_," muttered Freya walking ahead. They ascended north and west across meadows pierced by occasional fingers of forest flowing down from the greater woodland above. Freya slowed as they approached a large forested glen of trees. "This is the most direct route to my home of Fensalir," she said reaching the edge of the trees. "From here the path runs through the forest for about three-quarters of a mile before exiting on the far side of our fields. It's direct, but traveling it is sometimes -."

"There's something ahead!" Lind alerted her moving to the left.

"I see . . ."

"Don't worry," she replied eager to prove her worthiness, "I will search it out." Fifty yards ahead in an open section of the forest she spun pressing herself against the base of a tree as something swift and silent passed overhead. Uncertain of its exact position she froze, waiting until whispers from above alerted her to their presence.

"_-I don't think it sees us, but it definitely knows we're here,"_ said one peering down cautiously through the branches. _"Careful!"_ squealed her partner.

She could see them now, a larger one and a smaller one, crouching close to one of the upper limbs. She stepped out facing them.

"It's trying get through our defenses!_ Attack!" _shouted the leader throwing a fireball. In truth it was more soot than fire, but it was nonetheless unpleasant. Her patience tested, Lind raised her hand instantly obliterating the threat.

"_Did you see that?"_ snarled the girl the upper bough as embers floated to the forest floor. "It thinks it's tough!"

_"__Aaaah, __get in here where it's safe,"_ cried the little one trying to pull her companion into their tree fort.

"_Completely __unnecessary,_ for I have the situation well in hand!" she said jumping to an even higher branch like a captain commanding her ship. From her roost she stared down contemptuously at the visitor. _"No one challenges the Eagle's the dark forest lookout!" _

She had to admire the girl's confidence - given it didn't seem to be based on any anything objective. She guessed her to be about 11 years old, her companion . . . the one now busily hiding under a patch of leaves (convinced that if her head was hidden then the rest of her must also be as well), to be about half that. Lind's eyes passed over the girl, plainly expressing her opinion she considered her no threat.

The girl leaned down from the bough growing enraged. "Oh you asked for it!" she snapped raising her hand.

"_No, don't Urd__!_ Remember what happened the last time?" pleaded the little one pushing back farther into the fort.

"Trees grow back, _annoyances don't!__"_ she replied confidently.

Lind stepped away sweeping her hands as mist suddenly enveloped her. An instant later she was gone.

"_Did you see that?" _

"What do we do now?" asked the little one panicked.

"_Emergency tactics_. Blast everything below us! _Haaaaah!"_

"_Alright you two, enough!"_ said Freya bouncing them off the branches with a powerful gust of air. Once on the ground they scattered for the safety of the nearest trees.

"Well?"she asked kneeling on the forest floor.

From around the corner of one of the trees two sets of eyes emerged. "Well what? _It's too late_," said the older one. "We found a new mother. A - a better one," she said marching into the woods. But the smaller pair of eyes remained, staring back at her wide eyed.

"Didn't your aunt Fulla tell you where I was?"

"We don't know,_ we don't really listen to her,"_ echoed Urd coolly from the cover of the forest.

The small set of eyes in front of her blinked.

"Were you worried Verdandi?" asked Freya.

The blue eyes blinked once more.

"Aww come here," she encouraged.

The girl hugged the tree tighter unwilling to abandon her post.

"You know I have something for you," she offered.

The head poked out a bit further.

Freya turned, blowing across the edge of her hand as brilliantly colored butterflies of all shapes and sizes appeared one after another. Immediately they floated upward, fanning out as they headed for the girl. "They want kisses_ - every one_," she teased.

The girl's eyes lit up, squealing as she broke from the trees heading for the Valkyrie's arms. As she ran her butterfly pursuers dissipated. "_Got you!_" she said grabbing her up. "And what about you Urd?" she said calling to the trees.

"_Never!"_ cried the girl trying to outrun the butterflies now swarming around her.

"As you wish -," Freya shrugged as they began lovingly pecking her into submission.

"_Aaah it burns, it's torture_," she said dramatically.

"I see you've captured the intruders," Lind said coming up behind her.

"_Indeed_. These are my children. This one is Verdandi and the other wild animal you hear out there is . . . Urd."

"_Your__ children?"_ But -," she looked once more at the older girl who suddenly sprang out of hiding to grab Sleipnir's reins.

"I'm riding him home!" she announced pulling herself up.

"_Ah, _alright Urd. Here . . . take your sister with you," Freya said passing her up as she trotted by. The two of them followed along behind as the girls disappeared out of sight down the path.

"_Her eyes__,"_ murmured Lind. "And fire. She . . ."

"They are _both_ my daughters," Freya replied firmly. Soon they had left the forest, entering a wide meadow bordering the reaches of Fensalir. "Here we are," said Freya reaching the gardens which extended all the way to the front of a modest house (at least by the standards of gods). Lind could see was a cozy affair in two stories, dominated by subtlety arching main beams which sloped down beyond edges of the lower roof. At each vertex she saw a variety of odd-looking chimes, each designed to harness different aspects of the wind. The gardens close to the house gathered in trails of brightly colored narcissus alongside beds of snap-dragons, morning glories and multi-hued bind weed. They walked along to the rear of the house only to discover Gna resting comfortably in a hammock - doing her best to ignore the children now swinging her vigorously from side to side. "_Stop_, stop it you rotten kids!" she said gyrating back and forth.

"_I'm back,"_ called Freya coming under the eve.

"_Good_. So did you wind up dispatching that intruder quickly after finding out what it knew? I hope you didn't suffer too much when you_ – __Augh!__" _she cried seeing Lind glaring at her from behind the corner of the building.

"She's still with us Gna . . . _as we discussed_," she reminded her.

"Yeah, I see that," she muttered watching her. _"Hey, _we're talking here. Could you stand over there please?! _She makes me nervous."_

Lind retreated glowing.

"_Oh please._ You know I could finish you in a heartbeat - and _probably_ _will_ before the nights out," she retorted.

"_Gna -."_

"Would you like that Freya? Would it make things easier if Ifinished her off for you?" I mean, what are you going to do with her now?!"

"Well we're going to pick up a few supplies here and then - I want you to take her up the path to -."

"_Stop. _Stop right there. _I knew it!_ I knew I would get stuck taking care of your pet!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. She just needs a little time on her own to get used to this place. Take her up to the meadow on the far side of Eagle's lookout. She can camp there tonight and then tomorrow -."

"_You mean there's more?!"_

"-you, Fulla and Hiln can start assessing her abilities.

Gna stood up crossing her arms.

"_Pleeease?"_ Freya asked sweetly. "Just keep an eye on her for a few days until I arrange everything. Alright?"

She sighed. _"There'd better be something good in here for me,"_ she grumbled taking up the pack.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, of course. After all, if Valkyries can't rely on one another -."

"_- none of us is safe," _answered Freya.

"Exactly. But even with this, are you going to convince -."

"_Hold that thought -,"_ she replied sensing the subtle change in the wind. Ducking under the eaves she saw him now, strolling up from the southern fields with Yggdrasil in the distance; walking as though he had all the time in the world. _Odin_.

She jogged down intercepting him, wondering if it was intentional he looked so majestic today of all days under the setting sun. "You kept me waiting," she said taking his hand.

"You mean you hoped I'd be a bit longer in coming," he replied with a smile.

She shook her head wrinkling her nose kissing him. "Did I mention you take my breath away every time I see you?" she tightening her hold on him. For a long moment they stood together motionless, framed like newlyweds watching the clouds over the Tower hills under the setting sun.

"Bleah!" said Urd finally, commenting on her observation of them from the rooftop.

"Bleah," mimicked her little sister beside her.

"Bleah," echoed the falcon perched close to Verdandi's feet.

"Hey you taught Hidalgo how to say _bleah!_" applauded Gna.

"_Hidalgo's a genius,"_ Verdandi replied proudly as the bird jumped to her shoulder.

Odin turned casting his eyes over the assemblage. "And our new guest?" he asked.

"Oh they were just leaving -," Freya said quickly waving them off behind her.

_"Time to go,"_ Gna remarked gathering the last of their gear. "This way," she said taking the lead up the path.

"_Just remember -__,"_ shouted Urd watching them from the roof, "_I'm watching you__,"_ she said pointing her two fingers threateningly.

"Me too!" echoed Verdandi crossing her arms beside her.

Odin watched as visitor looked back uncertain at Freya who gave an encouraging nod in Gna's direction.

"And she is?"

"_A Vanir traveler_," Freya replied loudly enough for Gna to hear.

Odin searched her face.

"- _technically._"

His eyes tracked them as they approached the forest. "How old would you say?"

"Sixteen perhaps. We found her half dead in the outer territories."

"Amazing."

"Amazing? _Impossible_ with defenses in their current state. Her will must be truly exceptional," she remarked. "It's the only way she could have survived to reach the border."

"Perhaps . . . _perhaps not_," he mused. "She was alone?"

"I believe so."

"You believe so?"

Freya turned scanning the escarpments of mountains above for a long moment before finally answering. _Yes_, I believe she is alone."

"On the run?"

Freya looked away saying nothing.

He sighed running a hand through his golden hair. "Why now I wonder?"

"I don't know. She says hope made her leave. _Perhaps . . . _" she looked up at him earnestly.

"_Freya -__," _he scowled.

"She needs a home Odin. Somewhere to belong_. S__omething __to belong to. _ A family to believe in her . . . ," she said putting her arms around his waist.

He watched them disappear into the forest shaking his head. "You know she's going to be nothing but trouble . . ."

"No. She'll be great. _You'll see_," she said squeezing him.

He would argue but he knew better. For he could see her mind was already made up. "You know it's not just up to me. There's the council to consider."

"_I know_. But I thought I'd to use this look when I went to see them," she said looking up doe-eyed.

"I know that look! That's the - _why can't the bird sleep on my bed__ look." _

"Exactly!"

He laughed shaking his head. "Okay Frey. We'll try. You know sometimes I think you'll be the death of me," he remarked.

"Impossible," she said squeezing him. "_Because together we're invincible." _

"_Ewwww_," cried Urd watching their embrace.

"_Double ewww,"_ echoed Verdandi.

"Someday you might not mind so much," called Freya below them.

. . .

"Yeah that's right, keep going, nice steady pace, _not too close_," Gna warned reaching the far side of the glen. "Stay where I can see you and we'll get along fine," she grumbled climbing the hill. Lind followed, wondering idly how difficult it might really be to incapacitate her. It certainly didn't _appear_ beyond her abilities at the moment. "Just how far are we going?" she asked, noting the trail behind them in her mind.

"How about you just keep walking that direction 'til you feel sleepy," Gna hissed pointing north.

_No, not difficult at all . . . _, she thought measuring the distance to her turned back.

. . .

"Are _you_ _sure_ this where you left her last night Gna?" Fulla asked coming over the ridge the next morning.

"Of course I'm sure. I put her next to those trees right there," she said looking around defensively.

"Well she's not here. Let's fan out. Maybe she -."

"_Does anyone else smell smoke?"_ muttered Hiln.

"Not just smoke -," replied Fulla.

Beside them Gna sniffed the air, her eyes growing wild._ "Is that -?!"_ She charged the hill ahead of them.

They found her on the far side sitting comfortably by a fire, voraciously gnawing on what looked like a drumstick.

"Well, at least she's had breakfast," shrugged Hiln. "Fulla you've got to come see this."

Gna leaned down horrified taking up the feathers. "Is this . . . _Gyrfalcon_?!" she cried murderously.

The girl looked back uncertain slowly offering a wing.

"_Are you kidding me!"_ shouted Gna.

"I think your bird's going to need some assembly," said Fulla.

"I _have_ always wondered what they tasted like," nodded Hiln.

"_Don't you dare!_ And you, you . . . _thing_," she growled.

"You see her family used to raise Gyrfalcons," explained Fulla. "You had one as a pet didn't you? What was its name - Chicky, Chaka - I don't know, the point is . . ."

"Oh I _knew_ we should have ended you the moment we saw you," fumed Gna. "Come here,I need to chop off some of that red hair to make warning amulets for the rest of the pack."

"-Cast," replied Hiln.

"_Shut up!"_ she cried reaching for her hilt.

Slowly Lind put down the bird, the color of her eyes beginning to change.

"Err . . . _Gna?__"_

"I see it Fulla . . ." she said preparing herself. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

. . .

It was early afternoon by the time Freya reached the meadow. _"What's this?"_ she asked finding the three of them on the ground exhausted, surrounded on all sides by several feet of rocky slag. "Aren't you supposed to be training her?"

Gna muttered something looking back bleary-eyed. _"_Alright, she's . . ._ strong. _I'll give you that," she said panting.

Freya smiled.

"It's not funny! She's some kind of mutant. Oh, and she's also a killer. Want to know why her hair is red? Probably all the red blooded little forest creatures she eats!"

"You eat things too -," reminded Hiln.

"Yeah but not Gyrfalcons. Their cute!"

"Gyrfalcons?"

"_See!_ Even Freya hates her now."

"She'd have to be fast to catch an adult Gyrfalcon in flight. Where is she now?"

Fulla raised a leaden arm pointing to the bluff.

High above them on the rocks stood Lind, eagerly surveying the surroundings with the energy of a teenager.

_"How are you?"_ asked Freya calling up to her.

_"Better than them_," she replied proudly.

"You don't mind showing me then?"

_Finally a real chance_. She dropped to the ground. Freya started as the others had, driving stones into her path, each of which she split with practiced skill. _Strong, but how is she on her feet? _Freya signaled stepping away, raising her hand as the axe formed within it. Lind circled drawing her blade. She fought with vigor but not experience as Freya slowly boxed her in to the canyon wall, pressing her back with each successive pass. Still the girl showed no sign of yielding, no sign of panic; merely grim determination. _It is as I feared_. S_he has seen death. _ Freya reversed her blade passing it perilously close to her opponent's throat. Instantly from above her there came a sudden hiss and blur. Freya twisted but Hiln's arrow was faster.

"_Squeeck!"_ cried the figure striking the ground.

Gna's blade rose with Fulla's to strike the final blow.

"_NO!"_ cried Lind rolling to cover the creature.

They had surrounded her. _"Show us!"_ commanded Freya.

The girl moved back, desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from Hiln's arrow. "Mint, _Mint!"_ she cried grabbing hold.

"_Don't!"_ warned Hiln. "Not for one of my arrows."

"She's right. Drawing it out will unleash the full power of the seal," said Freya kneeling beside her.

The girl looked back frightened.

"What the heck is that?" said Gna eyeing the dark creature.

"My companion Mint. She was only trying to protect me. She didn't mean any harm," pleaded Lind.

"Yeah right. You got _any other_ friends, spritely or otherwise out there you forgotto tell us about?" growled Fulla sheathing her sword. Silently she called to Freya: _"Once in a 1000 years?! Look at this. It's like Hild all over. And if you think I'm going through that again -."_

Freya looked back frowning. "Give us some room. I think I can contain the damage." Deftly she ran her hand down the length of the arrow, inhibiting the seal before pulling it out.

The creature jerked whimpering as it rolled into Lind's hands.

"Give me the wing," said Freya.

"Can you close it?"

"It's been awhile since I've dealt with something like this but I think so." She pressed her fingers together initiating the binding. Slowly the trace worked its way through the laceration sealing. Finishing Freya rose as Lind knelt before her. _"_Thank you. _I'm sorry._ I – I just didn't know what you would do if you knew." Freya walked away, joining the others already in conversation at the base of the bluff.

Mint looked up weakly putting its head to the girl. _"It's okay, we're alright -,"_ she said trying to sound assured. "We can get out if we have to." The creature looked down uncertain at the injured wing. _ What? Don't say that._ _You don't slow me down._ "I'd never leave you here. Don't worry I can go fast enough for both of us, even if we have to run for it. _ We'll be fine. _We can make it. _We . . . don't need anyone,_" she said brushing her cheek, looking back judging the steep mountain slopes behind them.

"Okay what are we going to now?!" demanded Gna.

"I was wondering that myself," said Hiln.

Fulla shifted uncomfortably watching the visitor. "Freya and I've begun to discuss it."

"The simplest thing to do is to send her away."

"Simple and safest. Gna says she was within striking distance of your children yesterday!"

Freya stood pensively passing her hands through the tall grass. _"How many?"_ she asked. "How many young lives have we let slip through our fingers? Look at them. If we turn them away now what will become of them?"

"_Not our problem,"_ replied Gna stubbornly.

"I believe she can still become one of us," said Freya.

"_Impossible!"_

"_You've got to be kidding me Frey!" _

"Their future is in our hands. If we give them faith, they will do the same."

"_Because that worked out so well in the past?"_ asked Fulla.

She is no Hild Fulla. She's her opposite. Hild had everything, with no need or desire to impress anyone. This girl has nothing and wants desperately to belong. To prove herself. And she's a fighter. I do not believe she will falter at the crucial moment."

"Which if true means she could be the perfect weapon to send," retorted Gna.

"I trust you Frey," encouraged Hiln. "We all do. But I'm not sure your instinct in hoping for the best in people always serves you well."

"Agreed," replied Gna. "I don't like it."

"Then you really won't like my next idea."

They gathered around her.

"I think we should keep this incident to ourselves."

"You're right," said Gna crossing her arms. "I don't like it. _Not one little bit."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**Keiichi Morisato**_

Morning had come and gone and Mara was still no closer to a solution to her problem. "Just sit it out, don't even think about it," she muttered sipping her tea high in the crook of the ancient cedar. In fact, that was exactly what she'd been attempting all morning. But the wait was becoming unbearable. _Just a few more hours,_ she thought rocking back and forth.

_Argh, just let it happen! Don't get involved. That's the smart play! _Problem was this wasn't just any goddess. It was Urd's sister. And that complicated things - considerably. Not to mention this particular enemy had shown her kindness on more than one occasion, a rare trait in the demon world. She continued to rock. _What's the point anyway? With all that's about to happen, anyone with the power to prevent it would be closely watched. There's no way I'd be able to even get close to her – "O__f course_!" The stupid human! He's powerless; no one will be paying him any attention. And it wouldn't be surprising if _he_ did something stupid or chaotic. Who knows why humans do most of the things they do anyway. Yes, _that's_ the point of attack." But even Mara was not so foolish as to consider simply appearing at the front door of Whirlwind on this day. She wove her way cautiously, slowly mounting her assault until she knelt upon the rooftop six blocks away waiting; patiently listening until she was certain she detected no other presence. Then exhaling slowly she became as smoke, drifting down to move over the ground, meandering lazily until reached the mechanics entrance of Whirlwind. Arising on the other side she tossed back her blond hair searching for Morisato. She found him in the second bay busily honing a cylinder head. _"Polishing your crankshaft?"_ she whispered creeping up behind him.

He jumped falling over the tools to scramble up on the far side. "Why are you here?!" he shouted, looking about nervously as he took up the wrench. Mara ducked under the hydraulic lift following him smoothly. "You don't really think that would harm me, do you?" she said taking the case hardened tool from his hands, examining it briefly before snapping in two to toss it aside.

"What do you want?!"

"Ahh yes, _what I want_. Well the fact of the matter is -."

The metal door behind them clanged as Chihiro barged inside. "Morisato what's going on back here?! I thought I heard - _oh_", she said stopping as she spotted the blonde woman beside him. She scowled. "Geez Morisato thatis not the answer!"

"What?"

"Just because you're having problems with Belldandy doesn't give you the right to hook up with the first cheap bimbo you find."

He paused looking back at her horrified. _"Ewww!"_

"Oh be quiet. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it. We both know I could take you places Belldandy couldn't even find the address for -," Mara said defensively.

He seemed to shiver growing pale.

"All I have to say is that I'm very disappointed in you Morisato!" Chihiro fumed stomping out.

"_Great_. Mission accomplished Mara. Thanks so much for stopping by. Feel free to jump to the part where you turn me into whatever you've got planned," he said slamming the door.

Mara smiled until she remembered the purpose of her visit. _"Ahh right, Belldandy._ Where is she?" she said choosing her words carefully in the event of later interrogation.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Keiichi replied picking up an electric grinder. The very mention of her name these days seemed to tear at his heart. "I'm not her keeper - _I don't know,_" he said somberly.

Mara knew she needed to be careful now. So far she hadn't said anything incriminating and she much preferred to keep it that way. She looked at the clock above the workbench. _Ten forty-five! Even worse he has no idea where she's headed now. That's going to make it very difficult to nudge this idiot in the right direction. I need to give him the location, but how? I'll just have to trust he isn't quite as stupid as he looks. _

"If you don't know where she is how do you know she's not in trouble?" she asked.

"Even if she is, what can I do? She's a goddess. She doesn't need me - _for anything_," he replied quietly. "You should go now," he said, jumping at the sound of sudden of banging. Beside him he looked to find Mara ramming her head against the wall. "God don't you get it?! _They're going to - !" _

Keiichi suddenly grew cold as he saw Mara clamp her hands to her mouth.

"_What did you say?"_

"_Yes . . . that's right - _you should be afraid of what I could do to you," she replied shaking her head for silence.

Keiichi felt himself beginning to tremble. _What is she doing? Even for Mara this is weird. _Silently he watched as Mara extended her fingers mouthing the words. That was when he knew. Knew that this was really happening. That . . . and the look in her eyes.

. . .

"_God,_ men have no class these days," Sayoko grumbled climbing the stairs to the upper roadway. "Meeting me in such a place. Don't they know how truly boring this part of town is? The plaza over there . . . _boring_. That café . . . _boring_. The shops down there . . . _AAAAAAAAAH!"_ she shrieked diving for the steps as the red shadow passed overhead narrowly missing her. At first she thought a car or perhaps some great metal bird had left the roadway swopping down from above, but turning she saw the unmistakable outline of a motorcycle striking the bottom of the stairs before rocketing away. "Was that . . . _Morisato?!" _

Keiichi raced on at a furious pace heading south along the foot of the mountains. He did his best to control his panic, to forget the look of fear in Mara's eyes, and ignore the oil now seeping from the bike's crankcase. Instead he focused on Mara's words, '_Three sisters . . . noon. You've seen them before'_, gave little doubt as to Belldandy's current location. They had indeed been there once before, long ago, watching the waves crash on the moonlit pillars of Cape Manazuru. He knew that Mara could be leading him on a wild goose chase, or into a trap. But when he could not reach Belldandy at the temple he decided he had no choice. Besides if Mara had wanted him harmed, she certainly had no need for such elaborate measures. _Cape Manazuru. Fifty miles . . . in one hour._ The traffic and terrain between Tama and the Cape was challenging but not impossible provided he reached the expressway quick -. . . _was that a police car?!_"

On the bridge above him the officer snapped to attention.

"Natsumi did you see that?"

"Aww come on Miyuki we're just about to eat!" complained her partner biting into her tonkatsu. "What are we even doing here?!"

"Exchange program. I've got the plate number," she said leaning over the bridge. "Okay it's 20-75, no it's12-77, no it's _. . . what the heck is going on?_ Just tell them it's a red racing bike . . . being ridden by some average looking guy."

"With that description I'm sure they'll get him in no time," replied Miyuki.

"_Oh forget it,"_ yelled her partner getting behind the wheel. Pulling a quick U-turn, she raced down the ramp accelerating the modified Honda onto the expressway closing in on her quarry. _"Hit the lights Miyuki!" _

"Car on your right!" shouted her partner.

"_Mommy why is that car chasing the magician lady's friend?"_

asked Hajiri as the Honda tore by them at high speed

"What? I very much doubt they're chasing anyone you know dear," said her mother swerving to get out of the way.

"No it's that guy. _I won him once!"_ she insisted.

"_Uh_, kids," she muttered driving on.

For the next few miles Keiichi pushed on, outmaneuvering his pursuers as he skirted the western edges of Kanto range; the shadow of Mt Fuji continuing to grow. Reaching the Tomei Expressway he sped southwest across the foot of Mount Oyama toward Isehara and the coastline came into view. And it was then he realized he would never reach Belldandy in time. Ahead traffic began to slow to a crawl. _Collision. Is something's trying to stop me?_ He knew he had only two options of reaching Cape Manazuru from his current position; either continue along the expressway or - the southern route along the coast. Locking the front brake he swerved instantly, leaving the expressway with many others along Odawara-Atsugi road. But he followed their common course for only a few miles before turning southeast away from the traffic and toward the coastal city of Hiratsuka. It was a road he knew well.

One day the previous autumn Belldandy had seemed to grow quiet; wistful. One day, then another. Then another still. Uncertain of what to do he asked her to take a ride, together traveling to the very fields he now crossed.

"What is it Keiichi?" she had asked when they arrived.

"I wanted to show you something," he said looking West, revealing a stunning view of Mt. Fuji as it rose between a gap in the sheltering Kanto range. "I thought today maybe . . . you could use this."

She said nothing hugging him for a long time, carefully tucking her arms around his. "_Thank you Keiichi_," she whispered. He had never asked her what was bothering her that day. In the end he didn't need to. The only thing that mattered was . . . they were together. Afterward they rode the remaining miles to the sea, passing through a gap in the seawall to stand at the ocean's edge. _That was a good day_, he thought. He pushed on redoubling his efforts to reach the gap. But not for reasons of remembrance. He knew today it would be his only chance of reaching Belldandy in time.

Keiichi Morisato had always believed in order, believed in the rule of law. And he knew that if he did this, if he threw away those laws the risk could be high. Not only that, he'd be directly going against his word to Belldandy never to knowingly put his life at risk. But were there not times when other laws prevailed, obedient to the greater good? He felt his instinct for self-preservation put up a last brief struggle;

_Are you sure you want to do this? You have no idea what lies ahead. No matter the outcome you know she'll never love you the way that you love her._ Keiichi leaned into the throttle heading for the seawall. _Yes . . . because in the end doesn't matter how Belldandy feels about me - I know how I feel about her._ Approaching the wall he gave the bike a quick once over trying to calm his nerves; he knew he would have only one shot. If the bike bogged down in the deep sand between the road and the shoreline he would never dig it out in time. _This isn't smart, the bike's too heavy, but if I can keep on top with enough speed -._ He paused by the road's edge, suddenly gripped by the most awful feeling he would never see her again. He gave on last look at the watch she had given him. _Twenty-four minutes_.

Without warning he choked the throttle racing for the gap in the wall, accelerating as fast as the soft surface would allow. The sand beneath him grew but he pressed on, feeling the soft track giving way to more firmly pack wet sand closer to the water's edge. He leaned forward distributing his weight, putting as much pressure as he dared on the throttle as he flew down the narrow strip of sand just beyond the sea. Racing past gnarled columns of traffic on his right he pushed on with demonic intensity. Above him the sky grew dark covering the ground before him in a wet gray sheen. Moving at the disastrous pace he saw or perhaps sensed the approaching spillway runoff ahead. He barely countered the force of the bike as he hit the inch deep outflow of water, spray tearing at his skin like chaff. Ahead he spotted his first major obstacle, the Oiso marina. Threading the entry ramp he crossed through break in the barrier to reach the marina roadway, accelerating past startled pedestrians. _Can't imagine Bell would be too happy about that_, he thought narrowly missing two of them as he made for the far side. It was a relief to have solid ground under his wheels though it lasted for less than a minute as he now fought his way back onto open beach. Accelerating away the marina he raced on for several miles before reaching the segment of his gravest concern, a section of the Seisho bypass where sea and land fought an eternal struggle for control. He knew from memory the span was short, perhaps one half to three quarters of a mile. But it was deadly, the beach narrowing to nonexistence within the zone. Trapped on one side by the waters of the Pacific and the other by slag piles of 20 ton wave-dissipating tetrapods, his only hope of crossing this no man's land lay in timing the brief inter-wave period. He slowed down measuring its pace. Thirty seconds he guessed. _Maybe_. On a dry regulation track it would easily have been within his limits. An expert might be able to do it in half that. But here on the tidal sands amid towering blocks of decaying concrete it bordered on the impossible. If the ocean surge caught him at speed it would be over in an instant. One hundred yards short of the beginning of what at the moment looked like nothing more than open water he stopped, catching sight of the low promontory of Cape Manazuru fifteen miles distant. _Wait for me Bell . . . _he implored silently, hitting the accelerator as the surge reached its crest. Belldandy's words echoed in his mind, '_Thinking can save you, but sometimes thinking - can get you killed.' _"No time for uncertainty. I must trust my luck." He felt the muscles of his body tighten as the surge began to recede, the bike passing the point of no return. He struck the forward edge of the retreating water as the bike screamed into the narrow sliver of land passing stacks of 20 ton terapods. _Twenty five seconds_. He tucked down pouring on the speed as the bike sped over the sand mound passing segments of broken block close on his right. _Nineteen_. He narrowly missed the edge of a block stack adjusting for the slick surface. _Ten seconds_. He realized now the exit was too far away for the time remaining. _Seven_. On his left water began to rise, the wave gathering strength as it surged forward. "_Five, four, three _. . _. GO NOW or it all ends here!"_ he pushed the bike to its limit, leaning to the right as the sea bore down on him. Water raced under the tire as he ducked dangerously close to the wall, falling away to open coastline only at the last second. Behind him now nothing remained but boiling water. Ahead the shoreline widened to mere feet but for Keiichi was as though he had been given a second life. Once past the breakwater at Sodegahama he allowed his shivering muscles to relax slightly. He was shaken, but still in one piece. On his right the hills sloped away revealing the city of Odawara and a clear roadway to the southern coast. He looked to his watch. _Twelve minutes_.

Ahead on the peninsula Belldandy was already waiting, having reached the grounds ahead of time to find the perfect spot for their rendezvous. She had almost finished her preparations when she looked expectantly toward the windward coast.

_I feel him, he's coming . . . and at great speed_. The excitement she felt in that moment almost overwhelmed her. _His heart is pounding; he's excited, excited to reach me_. She pressed her hands over her chest trying to calm down_. It`s okay, it's just Keiichi, you speak with him all the time. Everything will be fine. We`re just going to talk and get things resolved_. - _But it`s not fine, and there have been so many . . . misunderstandings. Lately it doesn't even seem he . . ._ "Don't think like that! He's coming because he still has hope."_ - Unless he's coming to finally say he . . ._ She shut her eyes trying to banish all thought. And so she never sensed the others approaching, taking up their positions around her. She paced back and forth unknowing as the shadows moved in surrounding her, patiently assembling their deadly implements. The leader looked skyward. _Five minutes to go._

In those final desperate miles Keiichi did his best to control his fear, traveling the last eight miles of the coast road like a demon possessed. Crossing the Iwa Bridge across the small bay he no longer dared not look at the time knowing it must be almost gone. He rode the last mile in a blur, racing past tightly packed shops hemmed under lines of drying fish, trying to suppress the thought he was already too late.

Belldandy stood up focusing her eyes on the edge of the road leading to the picnic grounds. _He should be here any second._

Behind her the assailant broke into the open. _The time has come. _Deftly he plunged the dart into the wet paste taking aim. His position was good. It was overcast and there was little reflection and virtually no wind to mitigate his shot. She was in the open, alone and unaware. The arrangement could not be more perfect. There would be no need for his seconds that day. With practiced skill he drew back his hand. It was not so much the sound which alerted him, but the change, the change in vibration, the sense of something no longer connected to its environment. He glanced in horror to see the 400 pound mass of searing metal plunging toward him. He turned but it was too late. To the right Keiichi fell with the bike striking the ground badly, the bone crunching beneath him at he rolled struggling to his feet. _I only need to last one minute longer, _he thought racing against the pain. Belldandy had stood frozen in shock as Keiichi flew past her, her body numb as she saw him fall hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He rose but seemed not to recognize her, his eyes wild like those of an animal as his hands flew at her.

"_Keiichi!" _

He said nothing jumping, grabbing her as he pulled down, the second dart clattering harmlessly off his padded leather jacket.

"_Trap . . . RUN!"_ he screamed as they fell away from one another onto the ground. She saw now the true fear in his eyes but also the old Keiichi, the one who wished they would always be together - who would always protect her, always be by her side. She turned extending her hand toward the road, summoning the mandala that would provide their escape. _We're in trouble - but we'll get away. We'll get out, get home. And once we're there we'll talk, a long talk the way we used to . . . and then -._ Forty feet ahead of her the symbols began to coalesce.

It might have ended that way, on that day, Keiichi and Bell escaping together. But she had focused too much power on raising the seal, on ensuring escape, blinding her to the last assailant emerging from the shadows on the far side of the point. Keiichi sensed his movement but too late, he was too far from her as the creature closed in with patient deadly intent. A flick of his wrist the dart was in motion, closing on her, as beautiful as she'd been the first day they . . .

"_Whack!"_

The creature stared in disbelief as Keiichi's hand swept out at the last instant, cutting his target off from view and victory from his grasp. The path had been averted. He had _done it. He had saved her._He stumbled forward sinking.

The seal ignited as Belldandy turned. She saw him now smiling back at her, faintly, calmly, he seemed . . .

"_Keiichi?"_

He wavered, collapsing without a word face down in the dirt.

For Belldandy everything seemed to stop. She sprang on him listening for any sound but there was none. She grabbed frantically but he was utterly still.

"_KEIICHI!"_ she screamed as winds of terrifying power now arose on all sides of them. Everything around them was ripped away as the ground beneath them fractured, breaking into veins of brilliant light as they fell. _"I've got you!"_ she sobbed holding him.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" _Peorth shouted, jumping with everyone else at the Earth Help Center as the shock wave expanded. All around them alarms continued to sound, warning every section of the Center.

"_Massive pulse!"_ Exe cried looking back from her console. _"It's power is deforming the planet cell!"_

All eyes focused now on the central monitor as the radiating blast burst out into the surrounding terrain.

"_Origin?!"_ shouted Peorth

"I put it somewhere on the southern Sagami coast!" yelled Exe.

"Can you pin it down?"

"No the power's such it's overwhelmed the regional sensors!"

Peorth had seen such an event only twice before. Fear began to grip her. "Notify central command. Tell them we may have termination of a first-class entity."

Above on the monitor the wavefront began to collapse. "Maybe it's -."

"_I've got an exit point!"_ cried Ere at the far end. "I make it latitude 35 degrees north, 37 minutes, 19 sec _- its Tariki Hongan temple!"_

Shock rippled through the crowd but Peorth was already gone, racing with several others toward the central atrium.

"_Emergency release of main gateway seal - command Peorth,"_ she shouted diving over the balcony.

They arrived to a heartbreaking scene, watching as Belldandy tried to hold her hands steady enough to raise a field over Keiichi's body. "Please, _please_," she muttered raising her hands once more. In all their years together Belldandy could easily count the number times she'd pressed her mouth to Keiichi's. But as the field collapsed once more she did so without reservation in a bid to give him some small measure of her power.

"_Move!_" Peorth cried her pushing her aside. "_I've got it Bell,"_ she shouted pressing air into his lungs as she raised the seals.

"_He was struck -,"_ she sobbed.

"_I see it Bell,"_ she said sweeping her hands over him she and the others began to raise the necessary protections. Belldandy could do nothing but watch in shock as goddesses quickly filled in around her, each opening a differ path to his body.

"_Careful, _I think it's the Feng," Peorth warned._ NOW!" _ Plunging down she forced her power into him, destroying the poison in his veins wherever it lay._ "_Much has soaked in Bell, but I've gotten what remains," she said finally.

"His heart moves once more," Ex added sitting up beside her.

At that moment Keiichi gasped as Ere caught him in her arms to turn him aside.

"Stay focused everyone there's still much to do. It's strange he's terribly weak. I've never seen this kind of effect before," Peorth remarked worriedly.

"Yes, shouldn't he have stabilized by now?"

"I'm not sure what effect this has on a human body, or even it we can fully inhibit it."

An explosion behind them signaled Urd's sudden arrival. _"Bell what is it?!"_ she yelled pushing her way to the front.

"It's Keiichi._ It's bad!"_ she sobbed looking up.

"_Oh no . . ."_ Urd pressed her hands over him closing with the others. Together they redoubled their efforts, but their anger barely contained to this point now boiled over.

"_Demon scum_," said one goddess.

"_Are they insane?!" _

"_They should all be destroyed,"_ echoed Ere venomously. "_What kind of animals attack an innocent? To think they would target a human -."_

"Keiichi wasn't their target," Belldandy murmured sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was an accident, he was trying to protect me. If Keiichi hadn't tried to save me -." She started to cry.

"_It's alright Bell,"_ Ex said comforting her.

She shook out of her grip, "No it was my fault! I wasn't paying attention. I was so concerned _about_ –," she broke down crying once again.

"_We're with you now Bell,"_ Ex said hugging her.

But even as she did a pall seemed to fall over the other goddesses. They grew quiet . . . hesitant.

"_Peorth?"_ Ere asked finally, giving her a questioning glance.

The goddess said nothing. She grimaced, "_Bell_ . . . are you saying Keiichi _intentionally_ intervened to save you?"

"_He was my protector,"_ she replied touching his face.

Peorth slowed her movements, her eyes beginning to tear. "_So he made a conscious choice?"_

Belldandy's eyes grew wide as the full weight of the words now fell upon her. She looked up shaking her head fearfully.

Peorth swallowed turning away, unable to bear the awful sight. But she could not block out the unmistakable sobs beginning. _"No Peorth, please. PLEASE!"_

"_I'm sorry Bell -_," she said helplessly.

Desperately Belldandy moved trying to catch her eye, trying to smile blinking through her tears in an attempt to block out the growing panic. _"No, no it's alright, you can still-"_ she pleaded with them urging them on.

"You know we can't Bell," Peorth replied, her own tears beginning.

"_Peorth I am begging you . . ."_

Behind them Keiichi sputtered weakly as Urd now rose. "This is ridiculous. Don't worry Bell. There's nothing they can provide you with that I cannot."

"You know that won't change anything Urd. You know that we would do anything to help her if we could._ Any of us. _But he made a conscious decision to intercede in a goddess's fate, thereby affecting his own. As such he is subject to the outcome. And knowing this we too must now stop. Anything further done, by _any_ of us, from this point on would only be reversed by law_. If we stop now _I'm hopeful that that which we have offered in innocence might be maintained, since we gave our assistance in good faith. You know we would do more if we could," pleaded Peorth.

Slowly Belldandy backed away, her eyes unfocused as though she no longer recognized them.

Ex shook her head standing beside her. "We can't leave him now. _He won't survive if we leave him like this!"_ she wailed.

"_I know._ But what more we can do? Anything further on our part would only be undone. Come Bell. You will need our help in dark days ahead. Urd can manage what remains."

Belldandy flinched as though struck. She rose unsteadily now, but with fearful force. _"He is not - going - to - die," _she said determinedly.

"I understand Bell, but what can we do?"

"_He is not - going - to – die!" _she said feverishly in a voice that stilled them in their tracks.

"But if it is heaven's will -," they began.

"_I'D BURN HEAVENS TO SAVE HIM!" _she screamed as the winds around them roared to life with terrifying power.

"_That's treason!"_ gasped one.

"No, no, it's . . . _a spontaneous utterance_," said Urd quickly pulling her aside. _"Made in a moment of extreme duress."_

They looked at one another nervously. "You need to come with us Bell. You're not well. It's completely understandable," said Peorth.

Belldandy turned away looking to Urd with eyes that asked only one question, _What do I do Urd? What can I do?!_

Her sister's fear chilled her to the very core. _I must think quickly, but what? _"We - will stay," Urd said finally. _"And heal him,"_ she nodded taking her sister by the elbows.

"_What?!"_

"-Nothing prevents us from attempting to heal him using techniques or knowledge which normally exist in this world, only that which _does not_ normally exist; such as incantations which might alter his fate."

Peorth shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you understand?! Even with _our_ abilities we're not certain of what's happening to him, or even if he _can_ be saved. How do you possibly imagine you can heal him using only what exists here?!"

The goddess's countenance grew grim, "How we do so is no longer and concern of yours. _Leave us_! We have work to do," she said coldly.

There were protests but Peorth raised her hands, knowing further discussions were pointless. The longer they stayed at the temple the more unwanted attention they drew. _And so she left the sisters on that day, alone with Keiichi Morisato under the trees of the courtyard, wondering what they would say when next they spoke._

In the awful quietness now Belldandy put her arms under Keiichi's limp body listening intently to his heart. "How do we help him Urd? _How do we protect Keiichi?!"_

She searched the hollows of her sister's face, "The truth is I have no idea," she replied wistfully. "But we need to think of something_. And fast."_

Belldandy stared at the waters of the pond thinking frantically._ "Takumi_," she said suddenly. "_He knows their medicine._ He may have some idea."

"Perhaps," agreed Urd.

"Bring him Urd. Wherever he is, _bring him now!"_

In the blink of an eye she was gone, soon returning with a disoriented Takumi stumbling on the temple steps beside her. He gasped seeing the condition of the young biker who on more than one occasion had saved him from disaster.

"What's happened to him?"

"He was struck by a demon's poison."

He looked back at them blankly. "Can't - you take him to a specialist for that?"

"_You think we'd be here if we could?!"_ cried Urd.

He surveyed him once more. "This is bad Urd. _Very bad._

We need to get him to a hospital. _Now_."

"We can't take him to a hospital!"

"We don't have a choice."

"And what will we say is wrong with him?!"

"I don't think that's our biggest concern right now."

"_It is._ For they'll put all their time into looking for causes they expect. We know this is not what they expect. We can't afford to waste what little precious time we have. We need something else. _Something more." _

"Like what? What can I do Urd?" he replied.

"_DO ANYTHING YOU CAN!" _Urd screamed.

It was then he felt the true depth of their fear. _They have no idea what to do_, he thought horrified.

He realized Belldandy was now speaking beside him, "Tell me what occurs to you - _anything you might need!_ Anything which might help Keiichi! We can give you anything which exists in this world. _Just tell me what you think you need!_

Looking into her sad terrified eyes he had not the courage to tell her the truth. He pressed his hands to his head trying focus, to think of something . . . _anything_. "You say you can take me anywhere?" he replied finally.

"_Anywhere." _

"Very well then," he said rising. "Take me to the palace of Aki Sakai." A moment later the four held hands and departed Tariki Hongan temple.

. . .

"_Our Lord wishes to see you,"_ said the approaching demon.

"Me?! What does she want with me?" Mara asked innocently.

"I don't know and do I care -," grunted the guard. Cautiously Mara followed behind, ascending the winding stone steps as they made their way up and across the eastern cliff face to the plateau overlooking the bay. Nearing the top Mara saw her, Lord of Demonkind standing regally at the edge of the precipice against the setting sun. Mara shuffled forward cautiously. For several long moments Hild stood saying nothing before finally clearing her throat, "I just wanted to tell you Mara, you can stop with those hangdog looks. It's starting to get rather irritating. _I know you were the one who alerted Morisato." _

For a second everything seemed to freeze around her as Mara felt the air evaporate from her lungs. She shut her eyes hoping the end would be quick. But as the moments passed and nothing happened she ventured a tentative peek out of the corner of her eye. "There's no need for concern," Hild said lightly, sweeping past her to return her gaze upon the setting sun. "Of course I knew it was you. After all . . . _I __planned__ for you to tell him all along."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"You're far too predictable my dear. I knew circumstances would force you to tell him, just as I knew what he would do once you spoke. I even knew you would wait until the last possible moment to inform him. In truth it's sometimes rather boring being a woman of my faculties," she shrugged continuing her walk along the cliff face.

"_But Belldandy -."_

"-_Was never the target of the attack_. Why would she be? Such actions would only enhance our problems with the upper realm, likely _increasing_ their numbers here in the long run. After all, they would want to find her, take revenge, etcetera, etcetera. But the loss of Morisato? Through his own action no less? Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not convinced the upper echelons were _ever_ entirely enthusiastic about that situation to begin with."

Mara began to feel sick. _She used me . . . to cause it all! _

"But we - we can't kill humans," she stammered.

"We can't _intentionally_ kill humans," corrected Hild. "If however one were to intervene through their own free will against our actions on a _legitimate_target . . . well, there's nothing anyone can do about that. But really, what's the likelihood an event such as that would ever occur?" she said smiling.

"But Morisato - he didn't die immediately. He's still suffering . . ."

"Oh Mara, sometimes you sound positively like a goddess. That too is a necessity I'm afraid. For the time will serve as a valuable reminder to Belldandy, or anyone else foolish enough to seek out such a relationship, that such things should never be undertaken. They are simply - too fragile.

She turned to meet Mara's eyes. "Don't be upset my dear. _You_ didn't know anything about this. _You're completely innocent . . . _and played your part well."

Now Mara understood. If it appeared they had intentionally targeted Morisato, Belldandy certainly would have received all necessary help to revive him. But in the present circumstance?

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could have . . ."

"_Wrecked the plan?"_ suggested Hild. "_Please_. Don't take this the wrong way Mara, but I thought it best to proceed this way.

Mara looked away to the horizon trying to clear her mind from all thought. _If she sees my true thoughts now . . ._

Hild's voice drifted beside her sympathetically, "Don't be upset. Just think of all the credit you'll receive; for removing such a persistent irritation to our operation," she cooed.

Mara recognized the tendrils of the spell resisting it. "S-strictly speaking," she observed, "this approach depends upon the absence of any evidence demonstrating Belldandy was _not_ the target of the attack."

"_True -,_" Hild replied placing her hand lightly on her shoulder. "And we've certainly made rather . . . _sincere_ efforts in that regard," she said letting her hand slip away. "But really, who in such a position of knowledge would want to make such an accusation? And even if they did, what proof could they offer?"

"Of course Lady Hild!" Mara said nodding vigorously. "I only mention it to protect your interests." For a moment she wondered what really befell the dark spirits sent intercept Belldandy. It wasn't like the disappearance of such creatures would trigger and echo in the doublet. She wondered if her own fate was not already similarly sealed.

"Mara you don't look well," Hild observed pleasantly.

"I - I'm just tired," she said soberly. "I need … _to rest."_

"Of course dear. By all means do go," Hild said directing her off with a wave. She rolled up her sleeves watching Mara as she descended the stairs. _There may be spots you still need hardening in my dear, but in time you will make an excellent demon . . _. She returned once more to considering the serene beauty of the setting sun over the bay below her.


End file.
